


Ooh

by trashkatham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, College Students Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashkatham/pseuds/trashkatham
Summary: I don't believe that you're from New YorkYou're from the sky, past our view of spaceDon't bullshit me, tell me you're an angelAnd this ain't gon' make no sense no sense but I'll sayYour lips they taste like JuneYour eyes are a rocket to the moonThose legs gon' put me in a tombPraise God when you hit me with the, "Ooh"Hit me with the, "Ooh"Praise God when you hit me with the, "Ooh"Praise God, praise god, goPraise God when you hit me with the...- Jon Bellion "Ooh"Castiel is Dean Winchesters angel. If only he would realize.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever so i'm a bit nervous. Ah, thanks to my editor, Elly. This wouldn't be possible without her! Comments and feedback are always welcome. :) 
> 
> The title of this fic comes from a Jon Bellion song called "Ooh" and it's also inspired by it.

He was sitting underneath a pine tree the first time Dean saw him, and he was reading a comic book.

  
They were nearing the end of 6th grade and it was field day. A day where each class teamed up to compete against other classes, the entire day spent playing games of all sorts; board games, outside games, sports games. Everyone had to participate, whether it be in a round of musical chairs inside, or the potato sack race outside, everyone had to do something. At this particular moment though, it was lunch break. The only lunch all year when you weren’t limited to sitting only with your class. You could sit wherever you wanted to sit, with _whoever_ you wanted to sit with.

 

That was how Dean found himself walking to the football field to join the rest of his friends, stopping when he noticed a kid sitting by himself at the trees outlining the field. 

Usually Dean didn’t make it a point to talk to random kids, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that the kid was reading Dean’s favorite comic; X-Men. It kinda made Dean a little giddy. His other friends weren’t really into the whole comic book thing. Video games, sure, but comics? They were for “nerds” and “geeks”. Now Dean’s not saying his friends were bullies or anything..far from it, actually. They were just more into the “manly” things in life. The things that focused more on using your hands and getting dirty, not testing your imagination and learning new words. 

After a little thought, Dean decided  _ screw it _ and made his way over the boy. As he got closer, he could see just a little part of the cover of the comic, but that’s all he needed. He smiled to himself, it was just his luck that the boy happened to be reading Deans favorite. 

“You know, I like the first one the best. only thing is that Magento’s a villain.” He could tell by the slight jump in the kids shoulders that he startled him a bit. 

“Y-You like x-men?” The boy asked shyly, looking up at Dean with bright blue eyes. 

“I do. Well, I like all comics but X-Men’s my favorite.” He smiled down at the boy, contemplating reaching out to shake hands but deciding against it. “Name’s Dean.”

“Castiel.”

**

After that, it was hard to separate the two boys. You hardly ever saw one without the other, and after Dean introduced Cas to his other friends after lunch that day, they all welcomed him with open arms. He was a nice addition the group of boys. Different from most of them, but that didn’t matter. When everyone hung out on the weekends or after school, it was the 6 boys instead of just 5. 

Dean found out that he had never seen Cas before that day because Cas had only just moved to Lawrence a couple months prior. Turns out, they only live a few blocks from each other. 

Cas had never had much friends before moving to Lawrence. He was always the weird kid who everyone teased for no reason other than he was smarter than them. No one wanted to be friends with him, no one wanted to talk to him unless it was to make fun of him, he was alone. Eventually he got used to it and decided he rather liked his indepence. The only reason he was okay with moving was because he was ready for a change, he thought this new town and new school would be different than the last. 

After 2 months of being in Lawrence and he still didn’t have any friends, he was about to give up all hope until Dean talked to him on field day. When they finished their conversation about X-Men and other comics, Dean asked if he wanted to meet his other friends and from then on, it was great.  

**

It was in high school when Dean realized he might be a little gay for his best friend. Sophomore year, actually. Dean decided to try out for the football team with the rest of their friends. None of them were too worried about actually making the team, seeing as Dean’s father was the coach and he had a soft spot for Dean’s friends. 

Needless to say, everyone made it. 

Dean, Benny, Ash, Vic, and Garth. Yeah, apparently Cas would rather try out for the cheerleading squad. 

Dean never anticipated what that might mean; seeing Cas all sweaty and dirty, moving his body like that. 

It was a slap in the fucking face. 

Practice had just ended for the day, it was the middle of September and they had their first game that Thursday. Everyone was super pumped, Coach was riding everyone to try harder but no one was too nervous about the game. Lawrence High had one of the best football teams in the state. 

Dean made his way into the locker room, scrunching his nose at the smell. A mixture of sweat and Old Spice body wash. It wasn’t pleasant. There were cleats and padding scattered across the floor, towels and clothes hanging off the benches and out of the guys lockers. Ash was walking out of the showers, buck ass naked, using his towel to dry that godawful mop on his head that he calls hair. Seriously, it’s the 21st century, who still had  _ mullets? _

“Hey Mikey!” Dean called out from his locker. Michael was one of Cas’ brothers, he was two years older than the boys but other than the occasional teasing of them being “babies” and Mike being their “elder”, he was usually pretty cool. There was Gabriel too, he was only a year older than Cas. “You seen Cas anywhere? I haven’t seen him sin-” 

“I’m right here, De.” Cas’ voice came from behind him, cutting him off from finishing his question. Dean turned around, not knowing what he expected to see but it definitely wasn’t Cas standing there in a sweatsuit, but only from the waist down. Above the waist was all skin. Smooth, tan, skin. Dean’s eyes slid all across Cas’ chest; his beautiful golden chest. The freckle above his right nipple. The tattoo above his left peck. Dean’s eyed moved slowly up to Cas’ face, all time stopping, no one else around. It was just the two of them. His eyes scanned Cas’ face, dirt smudges on his cheek, his chocolate brown hair laying flat on his forehead, dripping with sweat.  _ Sexy  _ was the first word that came to mind. Cas’ tongue dragged across his bottom lip, Dean’s eyes following the movement.  _ When did Cas get so fucking sexy?!  _ He asked himself before coming to his senses.  _ Wait, WHAT? You can’t call your best friend  _ sexy _! That’s absurd! Since when do you have a thing for guys? More importantly, since when do you have a thing for your best fucking friend, dingus? _

“De? Dean!” He was snapped out of this thoughts at the sound of Cas saying his name.  _ Oh, Cas saying his name. It sounded so good. Imagine what it would be like if he moaned it while undernea- NOO. Not okay. No such thoughts are allowed, Dean.  _

“Hm? What- Oh, sorry, ah. I was looking for you.”  _ Smooth, Winchester.  _

“Mhm, I noticed...I am here. Are you okay?” Cas asked, his face etched with worry. 

“Deano here’s fine, Cassie.” Benny, obviously seeing Dean’s struggle to find any actual words, walked up to the boys, throwing his towel over his shoulder.  “Coach probably just ran him a little too hard, ain’t that right, brother?” 

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, seeing clearly that that was most certainly  _ not  _ the case. Sure, John was a little harder on Dean than he was everyone else, but that wasn’t anything new. Dean was used to it, Dean could handle it. No, this was something completely different. He knew Dean almost better than Sam knew Dean. Cas could tell when he was acting strange, and he was definitely acting strange. 

Figuring he’d get it out of Dean later, Cas rolled his eyes, mumbled a “you’re so weird” and pushed past the two guys, making his way to the showers. 

He never did get it out of Dean, but Dean did eventually accept his feelings. 

_ I have a fucking crush on my best friend.  _

**

It was senior year when Dean realized he might be a little in love with his best friend. 

He was sitting at their groups table during lunch with Benny and Ash, waiting on everyone else when they heard commotion on the other side of the cafeteria. 

_ Fuck.  _ Raph and Cole where cornering some poor kid again. Those guys were assholes. They picked on anyone and everyone who was smaller than them, smarter than them, different than them. They were pricks. They picked on Sammy at the beginning on the year because he was just so scrawny but then Sammy put Cole in his place by kicking him in the nuts a good couple of times and they left him alone. But not before, of course, a few choice words from the entire football team. 

This time, though, something felt off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it until he heard an even louder commotion. Students started gathering around the boys across the room, kids were yelling, cheering them on. Dean got up to go see what was going on when he saw Kevin running towards him. Kevin was Sammy’s best friend, he was over at the house all the time just like Cas was, the 4 hung out together quite regularly. At this point, Kevin was practically his little brother too. Which is why Dean felt a surge of protectiveness when he saw Kevin’s bloody nose. 

“Dean!” He yelled, a little out of breath. “Dean, I was- and Cole started- and then Cas came- and- and-” 

Cas? What- Shit. Cas. 

Dean pushed the bodies of teenagers, elbowing and shoving, he made his way up front. Just in time, apparently. Cas had just ducked and missed Cole’s right hook. He shoved Cole into the wall, pressing his forearm to Cole’s throat and started speaking  _ very  _ angrily to him. Raphael was just standing there, watching the entire thing go down, something of fear behind his eyes. 

Dean couldn’t hear what Cas was saying to Cole, all he knew was that Cas was  _ pissed.  _ Dean had only saw Cas that angry a handful of times - _ it was always more sexy than the time before-  _ the guy was usually pretty calm and laid back, not causing any problems, staying out of the way. Not very many things could get Cas this worked up; only if you shit-talked his loved ones, or if you insulted the LGBTQ community, but he never reacted to someone talking about himself. Never, he barely batted an eye if that was the case. 

Usually Dean would stand to the side and just let Cas do his thing. There was never any stopping him when he got like this. Since they’re on school grounds though, during school hours, Cas couldn’t afford to get suspended. 

“Cas!” He started to pull Cas away, the task appearing fairly difficult, “ Cas, come on, man. Not here.” 

“Listen to your boyfriend Cassie!” Okay, Dean was surprised Cole could even breathe, let alone speak. All the blood to his face and Cas’ arm cutting off almost all air access, the dude looked damn near passed out. Still, Dean held back an eye roll at the “boyfriend” comment. That shit had started last year after Cas came out as gay. No one really gave him a hard time about it -no one except Cole and his clan of neo natzis-  their friends were pretty supportive, their families were even more supportive. Occasionally there was the whispered “faggot” when walking down the hallway, some people starred but Dean could never tell what it is exactly they were thinking. Cas was one of the most attractive people in the school, everyone wanted him. So it could be that, or it could be the gay thing. Who knows. 

The boyfriend thing started shortly thereafter, since Cas and Dean were always close and basically inseparable. They had a “profound bond” as most would say. Eventually, people started teasing them, nothing they couldn’t handle. Neither of them were too terribly bothered by it. The only thing with Dean was that nobody really knew how much he wished it were true. 

Finally, Cas let go of Cole, shoving him one last time before picking up his backpack off the ground and stocking off. Dean rushed after him, catching up in the hallway. He rapped his hand around Cas’ wrist, pulling him to a stop. Forcing him to turn around. 

“You wanna tell me what that was about back there?” Cas still wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“It was nothing, Dean.” 

“Bullshit, Cas. Spill it. Now.” He demanded. 

“They were picking on Kevin so I stepped in.” 

“Mhm” He said, a bit incredulously. “That all?” He asked.

“And when Kevin ran to get you...they said something about Sam too so i punched Cole in the stomach and he swung at me and hit me, obviously” Cas said, gesturing to the cut on his cheek which Dean was just now noticing and  _ shit.  _ “Then he threw another punch which i dodged and you know the rest.” 

“Fuck, Cas” Dean growled as he grabbed Cas’ chin to observe the damage, turning his head towards Dean so he could see. He was bleeding, but just a little, it was already starting to bruise though. He was still refusing to meet Deans gaze. “Dammit, Cas. Look at me.”

When Dean did catch Cas’ eyes, all the anger was gone. Just like that.  _ Of course  _ they said something about Sam.  _ Of fucking course. _ Cas was just as much Sam’s older brother as Dean was, besides the whole ‘not actually being related’ thing, but who cares. That explains why Cas was so angry. If anyone cared about Sam as much as Dean did, it was Cas. If anyone was as protective over Sam as Dean was, it was Cas. 

It was always fucking Cas. 

_ I’m fucking in love with my best friend.  _

**

Now, it was college.  _ College.  _

They were in their junior year at Kansas University, which, coincidentally, was where both of Cas’ older brothers went. Somehow, everyone who applied managed to get in, those who didn’t apply chose not to go anywhere. 

Cas, of course, got accepted to greater schools but he would rather stay close to everyone. Dean was  _ not  _ happy about that decision but Cas is just so damn stubborn, there wasn’t much anyone could do to change his mind. 

Freshmen year, Dean was roomed with Chet, who was a pretty cool dude but he wasn’t really Deans usual hang. He was kinda intense, it was hard to explain. 

Cas was roomed with some guy called Balthazar. Good lord, Balthazar. He was extremely too much to handle but Cas liked him so Dean behaved. 

Freshmen year was also when Cas met Adam. His goddamn boyfriend. Yep, going on two years now. Isn’t that awesome? Dean thought so. Dean thought it was  _ fucking fantastic. _

While Dean was drowning himself in girls every night, Cas was going on dates! With  _ Adam. _

Adam was an asshole. No one in the group liked him. Not even Garth, and Garth liked everyone. What the fuck did Cas see in Adam?! 

** 

Saturday morning, Dean woke up to a fucking  _ banging _ on his wall. Yeah, and this wasn’t the first fucking time this had happened. Banging, and moaning, and “ _ oh yeah, Castiel, just like that.”  _ It was disgusting. Adam needed to lower his fucking voice or Dean was moving out. 

He wouldn’t move out, he knew that. Cas and he had bought been living in this apartment with Benny ever since the summer before sophomore year. It wasn’t much but they were all happy here. Even Ash was happy. He’s been living on their couch for a little over 3 months now. 

“ _ GOD, YES, CASTIEL. Right there, right there, yeaahh. Mmmm, oh yeah”  _

For fucksake. Seriously? Dean rolled his eyes and turned over, grabbing his phone and quickly hooking it up to the bluetooth speaker. Pretty soon, Kenny Chesney blasted through the apartment, Dean turning the volume up as high as the damn thing would go. He knew it was immature but he was sick of this. He also knew that Cas  _ despised  _ country music. He hated it. Oh fucking well. 

Dean wasn’t sure why he was doing this. Why he was acting like such a child. Cas was happy with Adam and that’s all that mattered, right?  _ Of course not, you selfish prick.  _

He got out of bed, grabbing his boxers off the floor and made his way to the kitchen. Ash was still asleep but that didn’t surprise Dean. Guy used to sleep on Ellen’s fucking pool table during bar hours. He could sleep anywhere.

Andrea was in the kitchen making coffee,  _ thank god.  _ She was Benny’s girlfriend as of 4 years now. They met in high school, through Cas, actually. Andrea cheered with Cas on the team and he introduced the two at a party one night - they’ve been going strong ever since. 

“Hey sweet.” She smiled at Dean, looking up from the coffee pot. “Sleep well?” 

She knew damn well he didn’t judging by the smile-turned-smirk on her face right now. 

“Can it. How many fucking times does thi-”

_ Bang. Bang. Bang. Bangbangbangbangbang _

“Fucking SERIOUSLY?” He slammed his hand down on the counter. This was enough. He was fed up. He was going to Cas’ room right now and he was- 

“Dean, you know that barging in there isn’t going to accomplish anything. Do you really wanna see your best friend drilling into his douchebag boyfriend?” 

Shit. She’s right. He looked at the clock on the stove and saw it was a quarter till 10. He didn’t have to be at work for another hour….he sure as hell wasn’t staying here though. “I gotta go to work.” He told Andy. She gave him a knowing look but didn’t protest. Just let him go back to his room and get dressed. She sighed as Dean stomped back past her, bag and keys in hand, slamming the front door shut. 

This day was  _ not  _ going to go well. 

Not well at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! As always, credit to my awesome editor, Elly. 
> 
> Ah, posting is gonna be a bit inconsistent for the first few chapters but they'll always be up within a week of each other. Also, you should note that this story takes place March of 2017. Well, these chapters at least.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, thanks for reading!!

Dean decided he would just go to Charlie’s place since he knew he would have extra clothes there and she only lived a couple blocks from the shop. Though she probably wouldn’t be up yet so he’d have to stop and pick her up some coffee and breakfast so she’d forgive him for waking her up at  _ “this ungodly hour, Winchester”.  _

 

Yeah, Dean learned from past mistakes.  

 

**

 

After stopping at Charlie’s favorite cafe, Dean finally made his way towards her apartment. 

 

When he got there, it took knocking on her door for 8 straight minutes until she finally opened up, looking very very tired, and very _very_ annoyed. “This better be good, Winchester, its 10 o’freaking’clock.”

 

“10:04, actually.” He smirked, pushing past her and taking off his boots, making himself at home. 

 

Charlie was his best friend. Well, next to Cas, of course. She was the little sister he never wanted. The perfect gamer girl. The perfect nerd. If she didn’t totally bat for the other team and he wasn’t in complete love with Cas, they’d probably be together. (Though bring in complete love with Cas never stopped him from having one night stands. Guy’s got needs, you know.)

 

_ Oh...that wasn’t an okay thought.  _

 

Actually, she was the only person he told about his feelings towards Cas. That’s not to say other people don’t know, though. He told Charlie everything back when they met freshmen year….only because she practically forced him to tell her. All it took was being in the same room with him and Cas for 10 fucking minutes and she just  _ knew. _

 

So, obviously, she cornered him shortly after and made him tell her everything. 

 

It felt nice though; talking to someone about it instead of just keeping it all to himself. Usually, Cas was his go-to when he had something on his mind, but seeing as Cas  _ was  _ the thing on his mind, that wouldn’t exactly work. Charlie it was. 

 

Charlie was the only person he told, but Benny and Sam had figured it out themselves. Of course, if Sam knew, that meant that Mary and John both knew too..and probably Jess and Kevin as well. And if Benny knew, then Andy most definitely knew. At least Andy and Kevin actually had the decency not to bug Dean about it every chance they got. Benny and Sam were the worst for teasing him. Mary was pretty bad for pestering him.  _ “Honey, if you would just tell him how you feel..” _ Yeah, yeah. Jess wasn’t too bad, just giving him sympathetic looks every time Adam was around. Dean hated being pitied. 

 

John was the most surprising of everyone. He was a really old fashioned kind of guy. A Marine, so everything had to be “manly”. Dean honestly thought he would disapprove of this whole Cas thing. John didn’t really have much to say when Cas came  out; he just told him  _ “Whatever makes you happy, son.”  _ Which really meant a lot to Cas, seeing as John was his second father. But for some reason Dean figured it would be different with himself. John was always harder on Dean than he was everyone else. When he found out about Dean’s feelings towards Cas though, all he said was  _ “You’re in college now, son, it’s your own life.”  _ Which, okay, cool, sure, but Dean expected a little more than  _ that.  _

 

“I hope that’s a chocolate croissant and a peppermint mocha because you’ve got some  _ serious  _ ass kissing to do for waking up me this morning.” 

 

“Calm down, Red.” Dean assured, handing her her food and drink. “Asshole’s at the appartment again and him and Cas decided to go for a little hanky panky this morning.”  _ Ew,  _ he was disgusted even thinking about it. “I mean, does he have to be there all the fucking time? Hmm?” 

 

He ranted for about 10 minutes, letting Charlie finish her food. She just listened to him complain and complain and complain. Never interrupting, never rolling her eyes, never huffing her breath or sighing at how ridiculous he was being, and  _ boy _ was he being ridiculous. He knew that, he just didn’t care.

 

That’s what was so great about Charlie; she always knew when the right and wrong times were to humour him, or tell him straight up how it was. 

 

Unfortunately, this was one of those times where she felt the need to tell him straight up how it was. He could tell by the way she sat down her drink and then breathed in really deeply, getting ready for lots of words. He was not in the mood. “Dean, I really think that Cas feels the same way about you. You’d never know though if you keep this to yourself.” 

 

“I’m not keeping it to myself!” He protested, “I’m talking to you about it, obviously.”

 

“Yeah,  _ me. _ Not Cas, which is who really needs to hear it.” 

 

That was definitely not going to happen. “Charlie, you know I can’t do that.” 

 

“Dude! Have you seen the way he looks at you? Cause I have! We all have! It’s a hell of a lot different than how he looks at Adam.” Yeah, Dean was  _ really _ not in the mood.

 

He looked at the clock on the wall above the couch.  _ Just in time.  _ He sighed, “Well, Charles, it was great talking to you but i’ve  _ really _   got to get going now. Rufus will have my ass if i’m late again.” He got up and walked over to the door, slipping on his boots and walking back to Charlie, giving her a kiss on the cheek and messing up her hair a bit with his hand. 

 

“This isn’t over, Winchester! You can’t just keep running away from this!” She called out as he was leaving. 

 

He turned back and gave her wink before shutting the door behind him and taking off towards work. 

 

**

 

It was currently 3:24 pm. It was past lunch and Dean has yet to eat anything since he was at Charlies this morning. 

 

He’d been too busy all day changing oil and rotating tires to take lunch. Usually he brings his food from home and takes about 15 minutes for lunch but in his rush to get away this morning, he forgot. 

 

_ Fucking Adam.  _

 

About 10 minutes had passed when he hears Rufus fussing to someone at the front desk but he can’t hear anything he says or the person he’s talking to. 

 

About 1 minute passed when he hears Rufus’ office door slam shut. 

 

About 20 seconds passed when Pam comes in and tells him Cas is here looking for him. 

 

Dean tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. It’s been 5 years since he had come to terms with his feelings for Cas and he still got those  _ damn  _ butterflies before seeing him. 

 

He rolled out from underneath the prius he was working on and wipes his hands on the rag, making his way to the lobby. As soon as he made contact with those baby blue eyes, it was like a fresh breath of air. Cas was so unbelievably beautiful. 

 

When Cas’ lips parted, forming that gorgeous toothy grin, Dean couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“Dean.” He greeted. 

 

“Cassie.” Dean replied, completely prepared for the eye roll he knew he was going to get for using the nickname that Cas hated so much. 

 

What Dean didn’t know, though, was that it was never as bad coming from Dean’s mouth as it was everyone else’s. A nickname that Gabe gave him when they were little because Gabe couldn’t pronounce ‘Castiel’. Eventually it became the name that everyone in the family used for him, even though as he got older, he grew to hate it because it was a girls name. When Cas and his family moved from New York to Lawrence and he met Dean and his friends, they all took to the name as well. 

 

For some reason, he didn’t hate it as much when it was Dean saying it. Maybe it was because Dean just made everything better. 

 

“I brought you lunch, asshole.” Despite that last part, there was a fondness to Cas’ voice that Dean would never get over. 

 

“Well aren’t you a sweetheart.” Dean smirked, leading the two of them to the break room. Though it wasn’t as if Cas needed to be guided anywhere in the shop, he knew the place almost as well as Dean did. “What’s with Rufus?” 

 

“Ah, not happy that I didn’t bring him any food. Teasing me as always.”

 

Dean chuckled a bit to himself.  _ Old coo. _

 

“So,” Cas started, “You left pretty early this morning.” 

 

“Is 9:45 pretty early?” He knew what Cas was getting at, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to play dumb. He got 2 red solos from the cupboards and put a handful of ice into each, then reached into the fridge to grab the Dr. Pepper, pouring them both a fair amount. 

 

“It is when you don’t have to be at work until 11. You also made quite the exit. Though you could have slammed the door just a  _ bit  _ harder because I don’t think Mrs. Freeling heard you from 5 floors up.” Dammit. Cas was right. 

 

“De, what’s going on lately?” 

 

He did not want to get into this right now. Or ever, for that matter. 

 

“I’m fine, Cas. Really.”  _ Lies.  _ “I just had to run an errand this morning.” _ Lies.  _ “I promise, if there was something going on, you’d be the first person to know.” 

 

_ Lies.  _

 

Cas knew Dean wasn’t telling him the truth. He also knew it might have something to do with Adam. 

 

_ Adam.  _

 

As many times as Cas tried, he could never feel anything when he thought of his boyfriend. He never smiled when they texted, he never missed him when they were apart . . . He never got butterflies when he thought of him. 

 

Cas just didn’t love him like he used to. 

 

Not like he does Dean. 

 

Maybe it was how Adam could be a real douche to Cas’ friends at times (which always got him the silent treatment), or how he would often demand that Cas changed his clothes to something  _ he _ deemed fitting, or how he still hadn’t told his family that he was gay. 

 

_ You and Dean have the same friends.   _

 

_ Dean has never made you feel bad or ugly about what you wear.  _

 

_ Dean’s family accepts you for who you are and has never made you feel any less loved for it.  _

 

He had to stop thinking of Dean that way. Dean isn’t gay! He isn’t interested in  _ men _ !! He definitely isn’t interested in his  _ best fucking friend.  _

 

He was shaken out of this thoughts when he heard Dean clear his throat. “Hm?” 

 

“I asked if we were still on for the movies this Friday.” 

 

“Of course, Dean. I wouldn’t miss it.” Cas smiled, “But...Can Adam come too?” 

 

Dean nearly choked.  _ Excuse me?! Adam? Coming to his and Cas’ movie night? This was something they’ve been doing since 7th grade! Just the two of them! Ever since  _ Wolverine _ came out in 2009, they’ve seen every X-Men movie in the theaters opening weekend. EVER. SINCE. Adam was  _ not  _ coming.  _

 

“I mean, I know it’s kind of our thing to go just the two of us, but I feel like you and Adam should bond more. You being my best friend, him being my boyfriend.”  _ Gag. _

 

“Y-You want Adam to  _ join us _ ?!” Dean couldn’t believe this! “No! Cas, no!”

 

“De . . . Please?” Great. Now Cas was begging.  _ No, _ not the puppy eyes. How could Dean ever say no to the puppy eyes! They’re almost as bad as Sam’s!  _ Shit. He couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this. Dammit. _

 

“ _ Fine. _ But he’s not riding in Baby. He can meet us there.”

 

“Dean..”

 

“No, Cas. I already agreed to let him tag along, I don’t want to spend more time with him than I have to.”  _ At least that wasn’t a lie. _ He really didn’t want to spend more time with him than he had to.. But what he  _ really  _ didn’t want was Adam anywhere near his fucking car. He’s already got Cas, he’s invaded Dean’s  _ home. _ The one thing he was not going to touch was Baby. Absolutely not. 

 

“Okay Dean.” Cas agreed, defeated. He didn’t even know why he wanted this. He doesn’t love Adam. He doesn’t care whether he gets along with his friends or not. He just ruined a tradition that him and Dean have had for  _ years,  _ and for what? 

 

_ Adam doesn’t mean anything to you, Cas. He’s a warm body and you know it.  _

 

“Alright, well. I’ve got to get back to work.” Dean stated as he stood up, gathering up their trash and walking to the bin to throw everything away. “Thanks for lunch, Cas. You’re a lifesaver, really.” 

 

Cas tried not to blush at the compliment. He knew it wasn’t much, this wasn’t the first time he had surprised Dean with lunch, and that definitely wasn’t the first time Dean had called him a ‘lifesaver’. 

 

“Always happy to help.”  _ There was that smile again.  _ Dean wondered why he had never seen it when Cas was talking to anyone else. Like it was only reserved for Dean.  _ Maybe it is,  _ he thought, but then came to his senses.  _ It isn’t. Get real, Winchester.  _

 

Dean walked Cas to the front, they exchanged goodbyes and Dean watched until Cas was in his car, safe and sound. Watching him pull out of the parking lot, Cas waving when he passed the front of the shop. All Dean could do was just smile and watch him go. 

 

**

 

When Cas got home that afternoon, there was an unexpected visitor waiting for him inside, just sitting on the couch watching the history channel. He smiled, being able to tell immediately who it was just by that shaggy head of hair. 

 

“Sam.” He greeted. “How are you?” Sam stopped by pretty often, he had a key to the apartment so he could come and go as he pleases. Dean says he gave him the key in case of emergencies but everyone knew it was so that Sam could bring his girlfriend Jess back there for “alone time” on the off chance that no one was home. 

 

Dean was no one if not encouraging sex to anyone and everyone.

 

“You ask me that everytime, Cas. I’m great.” Sam chuckled, walking past Cas to raid their fridge, as per usual. 

 

“And how’s Jess?” 

 

“She’s even better! Actually, that’s why I’m here. Prom’s in a couple of months and I wanted to do something special…” He trailed off, Cas catching along. 

 

“You want the apartment for the night.” 

 

“If it isn’t an inconvenience. It’s just, mom and dad would never let me have the house for a night and her parents don’t even know we’re having sex and they would kill us dead if they found out and..” Sam was babbling now. He did that when he was nervous, Cas knew. 

 

“Sam, it’s not a problem. You and Jessica are always welcome here. I’ll talk to De and Benny about it when they get home tonight. When is it, exactly?” 

 

“May 11th.” 

 

Cas walked over to the calendar on the wall, flipping up the pages and marking the date :  **PROM** .

 

“Cas..how is Dean?” Sam’s tone was worried - Cas understood. 

 

“He’s Dean. Burying himself in work and school, goes for drinks straight after and is almost never home anymore...but it’s different from normal, you know? I think….I think it has something to do with Adam. He’s been coming around lately and I know that him and Dean have never really gotten on well but its like...worse.” Cas knows he probably shouldn’t be talking to Sam about this, he feels like he’s talking about Dean behind his back and he’s betraying him . . . but Sam looks genuinely concerned for Dean. 

 

“Wait, drinks?” Sam asks and Cas only nods an affirmative. “Every night?” Another nod. “Dude, he’s been at the house every night after work.” 

 

“Wh-what?”  _ No..he told me he’s been going out for drinks with Vic and Tessa..  _ Cas thought, and said as much to Sam. 

 

“Ah.. apparently not. He’s been home for the last 2 weeks or so. Said he just missed us and wanted to spend time with us. I mean, I thought it was a little weird ‘cause you guys come over for dinner every Sunday so what’s to miss, you know? Everytime I ask him about it he always changes the subject so eventually I just gave up but -- He really told you he was with Tess and Vic?” 

 

“Why would he lie?” Cas asked, though it was more to himself than it was to Sam. 

 

That’s so weird...and not like Dean at all.  _ They didn’t keep secrets from each other! Maybe it is Adam…  _ Of course, now Cas was thinking about why he even suggested Adam go to the movies with them in the first place. Really, why was he trying to get Adam and Dean to bond? It’s not like Adam was going to be around much anymore.. As soon as Cas gains the courage, he’s going to break up with them. He’s unhappy for a number of reasons and he doesn’t love Adam anymore so it’s wrong to lead him on…  _ Adam’s a jackass, what does it matter?  _

 

“I don’t know, man. You’re his best friend, maybe you could try and talk to him? I’m sure he has a reason. “ Sam says, checking the watch on his wrist. “Anyways, I gotta get over to Jess’. I promised her parents I’d have dinner with them tonight.” 

 

“Of course. Tell her ‘Hello’ for me, will you?” 

 

“You got it. See you later, Cas.” Sam called out as he was leaving their apartment. 

 

“See ya, Sammy!” He called back, going back to the kitchen to start dinner, but sending a text real quick before getting started. 

 

**To : De <3**

**_Do you have plans tonight or can you make it home for dinner?_ **

 

He cooked for a few reasons : 1, He enjoyed doing it, it was relaxing and he actually wasn’t too bad at it. 2, It helped him think (and he had lots of thinking to do). 3, It always made Dean happy when Cas cooked for him . . . and he liked making De happy. 

 

His phone buzzed on the counter just as he was getting the hamburger out of the fridge. 

 

**From : De <3**

**_i’m always free 4 ur cooking, cassie ;)_ **

 

Cas smiled reading it - blushing at the winky face emoji and rolling his eyes as he stared at Dean’s contact name, remembering that it was the same in his best friends. They had added the hearts to each other’s names back in freshman year when they had first started college. They did as jokes, but neither of them felt like they needed to change it. Adam didn’t appreciate it much but Cas could never imagine it being anything different. 

 

He sighed, thinking about Adam stressed him out. He really need needed to figure this out. 

 

He also really needed to start cooking if he wanted everything to be done by the time Dean was home. 

 

Burgers it was, then. 

 

**

 

When Dean got home at 6 o’clock that evening, he was immediately hit with the  _ amazing  _ smell of burgers as soon as he walked in the door. Burgers, and fries, and -- was that?..was that  _ bacon? _ That was bacon!  _ Dammit, Cas.  _

 

He walked into the kitchen just as Cas was pulling out a tray of frozen fries from the oven. Nice and golden and crispy and salty. They looked delicious. They  _ smelled  _ delicious.  _ Everything  _ did. 

 

“Well if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to butter me up for something.” Dean announced, loving how adorable Cas looked as he jumped a bit, startled by Dean’s presence. 

 

“Fuck!” Cas gasped, turning around to glare at Dean but there was no fire in his eyes. “You scared me! Asshole!” Dean couldn’t help but let out a laugh at Cas’ reaction. Cas was great when he was scared because he  _ hated _ being scared. Absolutely despised it. Especially during scary movies. It was cute. Ridiculously cute. “I just felt like making burgers, that’s all. And you haven’t really been here a lot lately..with work and going out with Vic and Tess afterwards. I thought we could hang out tonight. Ash has a shift at the Roadhouse and Benny’s at Andy’s tonight, so…maybe we could watch some movies?  _ Die Hard _ ?” 

 

There was no need to ask Dean twice.

 

Bacon cheeseburgers and  _ Die Hard _ with his best friend? 

 

_ Fuck yes.  _

 

_ **  _

 

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly and pretty much the same as the week prior. 

 

Dean still went to classes during the day and work in the evenings and then “drinks” right after. 

 

Cas went to classes during the day and made dinner when he got home, if not for Dean then everyone else; Benny, Andy, and Ash. Like always, he would make a plate for Dean and stick it in the microwave so he could eat when he got home at whatever hour of the night he decided to come home. 

 

Cas meant to confront Dean about his after-work-journeys when they had burgers on Saturday, but Dean seemed so relaxed and carefree and just  _ Dean _ that Cas didn’t want to spoil his mood. It was pretty clear how in need Dean was of a good letting-loose and Cas didn’t want to ruin it for him by nagging him. 

 

Luckily, for Cas (and Dean), Adam wasn’t around much that week. Cas told him that he had important tests he needed to study for and that he would see him on friday for the movies with Dean. 

When friday did come, Dean was _kinda_ looking forward to it. Only kinda though. If it weren’t for Adam - _ugh, yuck._ Dean cringed just thinking of him - then he would be _very_ _much_ looking forward it. He still didn’t understand why Adam had to be there, and told Cas as much as they were getting ready to leave their apartment to meet him at the theater. 

 

“Because, Dean.” Cas said, “It’s important to me that you two can stand to be in the same room together.” He was standing in his bedroom, Dean leaning against the doorframe watching him. Cas was looking in his mirror observing his outfit. He was wearing his favorite  _ X-Men  _ shirt but he was second guessing it because Adam once told him it made him look fat. So he turned to Dean and asked what he thought….also making the mistake of mentioning what Adam had said about the shirt.  _ Shit. _

 

“HE SAID WHAT?”  _ Oh boy.  _

 

“De, it was like last year. Forget about it! Does it look okay or not?” 

 

_ Strike one, _ Dean thought. “You look awesome, Cas. I’d totally do you.” He said, trying not to think too hard about how cute Cas looked blushing and also  _ why _ was he blushing?  _ He really does look amazing. Those jeans fit him just right, that blue shirt squeezes him in the all the right areas and brings out the color in his eyes (not that they need help). His hair is looking particularly fucked.  _ He looked gorgeous.

 

“Thank you, Dean, but that doesn’t really tell me much.” Cas smirked at the jibe he just threw at Dean. 

 

“Ha ha,  _ Cassie _ . You are SO funny.” He said, “Are you ready, princess, or am I gonna have to stand here for another hour giving you fashion advice?”

 

Okay, the punch to his arm was definitely deserved. 

 

**

 

As they stepped out of the car after they got to the theater, Cas only then noticed how chilly it was outside and that the line to get tickets was pretty long…

 

Which of course meant Dean  _ insisted _ Cas wear his jacket as soon as he saw Cas shiver. 

 

“De, I’m not going to take your jacket.” 

 

“Cas, yes you are. Take it.” He was already pulling it off of his shoulders and there was no way he was going to let Cas refuse it. “It’s only until we get inside and then you can give it back if you want.” 

 

Cas sighed, succumbing to Dean’s urging and letting him wrap the the jacket around Cas’ shoulders, just setting it on there. Cas’ arms not going in the sleeves. “Fine, but only until we get inside.” 

 

Cas would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being swaddled in Dean’s infamous leather jacket, and certainly wouldn’t be his first time wearing it. It smelt like Dean, and Cas always got a sense of  _ homeness  _ when he wore his best friends clothes or got any whiff of that scent. Like car oil, leather and wood. A weird combination, sure, but it was appealing. Very appealing. Cas could never get enough of it. He’d never  _ be able  _ to get enough of it. 

 

They walked across the parking lot and up the line of people waiting for their tickets as well. Cas texted Adam on the way to confirm whether or not he was already there, and if was could he save them a spot in line. He knew Adam wasn’t very happy about spending time with Dean. Cas always got the feeling he envied Dean.  _ He definitely wasn’t going to dig me wearing De’s jacket, that’s for sure. _

 

They spotted Adam almost immediately, Dean would recognize that hideous red velvet sports coat anywhere. It was disgusting. Especially with the salmon colored button down he was wearing underneath it, and khaki fucking joggers.  _ Did this guy have any sense of style?  _

Apparently he didn’t have any sense of-- of--  _ of anything _ if he was really standing here a-a-and  _ flirting  _ with guy in front of him! Who does he think he is!  _ Strike fucking two. _

 

Dean looked over at Cas to see if he was seeing the same thing - he was. Except he didn’t really look all that surprised, really. Just..disappointed..embarrassed?  _ Does this happen often? _

 

The two of them walked over to Adam, Dean clearing his throat to announce their arrival. Adam looked a little annoyed at being interrupted whenever he turned around, until he noticed who exactly it was that “interrupted” him. “Oh, hey babe!” He greeted, leaning in to give Cas a peck on the lips, at which Dean looked away for. He didn’t want to see that. He was eyeing Dean’s jacket on Cas’ shoulders and Dean could tell he wasn’t too happy about it. “Castiel, is that-- is that Dean’s jacket you’re wearing?” There was venom in his voice. 

 

Dean started to answer, before Cas jumped in first. “Yes, it’s a bit chilly out and i accidently forgot mine.” It was so innocent, and despite the fact that it was the truth, both boys could tell that Adam, for some reason, wasn’t buying it. Luckily, he didn’t voice that opinion. Had he, it would have been strike 3.

 

His eyes darted back and forth between Dean and Cas, before landing on Dean and downright _leering_ _at him._ “Right.” Dean said, “Wouldn’t want Cas catching a cold now, would we?” 

 

Dean glared back, silently daring Adam to contradict him. 

 

“I suppose not.” Adam finally said, before reaching for the jacket wrapped around Cas and taking it off of him, only using two fingers to do it and then hand it back to Dean. “Well, thank you for your concern, Dean, but Castiel won’t be needing  _ that _ anymore. I’ll give him mine.” He practically spit out the words as he took off his own jacket and put it on Cas himself. Making sure Cas’ arms go in the sleeves this time. Cas looked like he was going to say something but then decided not to. He just gave Dean an apologetic look when Adam wasn’t watching. “Now, let’s buy our tickets, shall we?” 

 

Dean held back the groan that tried to escape him. 

  
_This was going to be a long night._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Thanks everyone for reading! As always, credit to my editor, Elly. She's the bomb.
> 
> This chapter kinda has spoilers for the movie Logan so just - watch out. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Feedback is always welcomed :)

“THAT’S IT?!” 

 

“I guess so, Dean.”

 

“But what about the after credit scene?” 

 

“I don’t think there is an after credit scene for this one, Dean.”

 

“What about the kids!”

 

“Dean.”

 

“What about Eden?”

 

“ _ Dean. _ ”

 

“A-And what about--”

 

“Dean!”

 

They had gone to see  _ Logan  _ and Dean was absolutely amazed. The entire movie he was on the edge of his seat with a huge smile on his face. Cas thought it was pretty cute. Especially when Dean fist pumped the air every time Logan did something badass….so basically he was fist pumping the majority of the movie.

 

Cas thought they were gonna get kicked out of the theater because Dean whooped so loud when Logan sliced through all of those guys at the hotel whenever Charles was having another seizure. Dean was just so proud. 

 

Okay, Cas thought it was pretty awesome too. He had a gigantic smile on his face the entire time.

 

Adam, on the other hand, didn’t seem impressed at all. 

 

“I don’t understand what’s so great about him. He’s a freak with anger issues who grows scissors out of his knuckles. What’s the big deal?”

 

“HE GOT SHOT MULTIPLE TIMES AND JUST FLEXED THE BULLETS OUT OF HIS SKIN. CAN YOU DO THAT?”  _ Strike fucking three. _

 

Dean was surprised it took Adam that long to get to 3 strikes. There were other things, of course; trivial things. Like saying he didn’t like popcorn, or complaining about how loud it was in the theater, or how he was here and had never seen a single  _ X-Men _ related film before. But THIS?! It was too much.

 

They were walking out of the theater, it still being a little chilly. Cas still had Adam’s hideous jacket on because Adam wouldn’t let him take it off when they got inside. Cas was going to suggest getting some food after this but thought better of it. Dean might kill someone if he has to spend another minute with Adam. It’s not like Cas can blame him, Adam’s been particularly aggravating this evening. Even more so than usual. Cas was pretty tired anyways, and he and Dean had promised Mary they’d help her out with something tomorrow and it was already getting pretty late.

 

When Adam and Dean were finished arguing over the movie, Adam asked Cas if he wanted to come back to his place, to which Cas declined. 

 

“No, not tonight. I’m pretty beat and we promised Mary we’d be over in the morning to help out with some things.” 

 

Adam didn’t seem too happy about the rejection but didn’t say much about it. “I’ll call you later then.” 

 

“Sure.” Cas replied, a smile on his face but it wasn’t really reaching his eyes. 

 

He didn’t really like kissing Adam in front of Dean or anyone else for that matter, but he wasn’t gonna be a dick and go for the cheek while Adam went for the lips. He also didn’t grant Adam’s tongue entrance when it tried to push itself between Cas’ teeth.. And when Adam told Cas he loved him, Cas just gave him a small nod in return. 

 

Honestly, Cas couldn’t remember the last time he physically said the words “I love you” to Adam, or even texted them. Lately it’s just been a “you too” or a smile back, sometimes if it was a text, he wouldn’t even reply.

 

He just doesn’t like saying it if he doesn’t really mean it. “Love” is such a strong word. He just doesn’t feel it anymore for Adam, and if Adam has noticed, he certainly hasn’t shown it. 

 

They parted ways with one more peck on the lips and then Cas and Dean made their ways back to the impala. 

 

“Are you too tired to stop by the Roadhouse?” Dean asked once they were buckled in. Cas just looked at him, an easy grin on his face as he replied, “never.”

 

“Dean?” Cas said, taking off the jacket and stuffing it in the back seat.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I really hate velvet.”

 

Dean snorted, “I know.”

 

**

 

About 20 minutes and a couple of busted eardrums later, they were pulling into the parking lot of the best bar/restaurant in all of Lawrence. 

 

“Fucking A, Dean. Zeppelins a great band if you  _ can actually hear them _ . I can’t hear anything it was so fucking loud!” 

 

Dean just chuckled at his best friend’s griping and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he lead the two of them inside. 

 

The place was packed - but that was to be expected on a friday night. 

 

Dean scanned the room, looking for some familiar faces when he spotted Ash behind the bar. He removed his arm from Cas’ shoulder and replaced it on his lower back. He leaned in close to Cas’ ear and said, “Let’s go get some drinks.” As he began walking them towards the bar. 

 

“Winchester! Novak!” Ash high fived them both before asking what they’d like to drink. 

 

Dean knew Cas well enough to know that he wasn’t feeling any hard liquor tonight so he just asked for 2 beers. 

 

“Ellen’s around here somewhere and I think Jo’s in the back getting some more drinks.” Ash told them, handing them both their beers. 

 

Dean thanked him and then looked at Cas, nodding his head to the tables, indicating they should go find a table. 

 

Ellen usually reserved a table for Dean because he was here a lot, but on crowded nights like this, she couldn’t keep it open for them. They did find a free table, but it wasn’t their usual. 

 

Sam and Dean pretty much grew up at the Roadhouse with Ellen, Bobby, Ash, and Jo. And when Cas and him became friends, Cas was around just as much as Dean was. 

 

Ellen and Bobby were John and Mary’s best friends, and they babysat Sam and Dean when they needed to. Dean had a lot to owe to those two. Bobby used to run a automotive body shop before he retired and sold it to Rufus. In the summer, he’d let Dean work there and fix up some cars when Dean needed a little extra cash. 

 

“Well if it isn’t Dean Winchester himself.” Dean smiled to himself, looking up to spot Ellen, immediately standing to give her a hug. “Where you been, boy? Ain’t seen you in a couple weeks.” 

 

He hoped Cas didn’t catch that last part, he told him he’d been going out for drinks with Vic and Tess for the past 2 weeks after work when really he was going to his parents house. Cas knows Dean wouldn’t go anywhere besides here, so when he looked over his shoulder to see if Cas heard, Cas was just watching him and Ellen with a fond look.  _ Maybe he didn’t hear. _ “Here and there.” He grinned, moving to sit back down so she could hug Cas. 

 

“And you, Blue, how’ve you been?” 

 

“Ellen, it’s good to see you.” Cas was always Ellen’s favorite out of Dean’s friends. She thought of him as family just as much as Dean. 

 

“So what can I get you two? The usuals?” The usuals consisted of a bacon cheeseburger for Dean, extra onion, and for Cas a regular cheeseburger, extra pickles. She didn’t have to wait on an answer from them, Ellen knew her boys pretty well. 

 

She left to go put in the orders, telling them she had to get back to work with it being a busy night, but not before making them promise to come and find her before they left. Jo brought them their food when it was ready and stayed to chat for a bit before Ellen got onto her about slacking off. 

 

They only stayed about an hour and a half before Cas started getting too tired to function. They paid and said their goodbyes to everyone at the bar before heading back out to the impala. On the ride home Dean didn’t play his music as loud as he did on the way there and for that, Cas was thankful. 

 

About 3 minutes from their apartment, Cas reached forward and turned the music down some. If it were anyone else, Dean would have fussed. “ _ Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole” _ is the golden rule for Baby, and that goes for touching the volume on the stereo, or messing with the temperature, moving the rear view mirror, basically touching anything. Cas was not heedless when it came to the fact that he was the only one allowed to do these things; the only one Dean  _ let  _ do these things. It made his insides do a little whirl when he thought about this. “Dean?”

 

Rather than verbally answering, Dean just looked at Cas for a second with a raised eyebrow, before turning his head back to the road. So Cas continued, “Do you mind if I put in a different tape?”

 

As always, there wasn’t a single hint of dissent in Dean’s voice when he looked back at Castiel and with a soft grin, said, “Sure, Cas.” 

 

Cas would never tire of the feeling that came with hearing those words.

 

**

 

“Look, I’m not saying that that’s  _ really  _ what’s on the other side of the border, Cas but just think about it!”

 

“Dean, come on. Alpha Flight? Seriously?” Cas sighed as he followed Dean into the Winchesters house. They saw the movie  _ last night  _ and Dean was still going on and on about Logan and all of his theories. Cas knew that Dean might be onto something with the whole “alpha flight” thing, but Cas just liked getting a rise out of his best friend. 

 

“Dean? Is that you, sweetie?” Mary’s voice came from the kitchen, before she walked into their line of sight wearing an apron. “I made you boys some pie to thank you for helping me today. John’s working or else he would have done it.”

 

“Awesome!” Sometimes Cas worried Dean was actually going to actually turn into a pie one of these days, he loved them so much. 

 

Cas moved to give Mary a kiss on the cheek as his greeting, telling her it was no problem and they were happy to help, seeing as Dean forgot his manners, apparently. 

 

“Would you boys like some iced tea? Or coffee maybe? I know it’s still a little early but I just didn’t want you boys having to do this in the sun.” 

 

Cas replied, “Tea is fine” at the same time Dean asked, “Sammy here?” which got himself a pointed look for his impoliteness. “Sorry mom,” He said, squinting his eyes at Cas in mock annoyance. “Coffee would be great.” 

 

Mary just smiled at the 2 of her boys and nodded her head upstairs, indicating that Sam was in his room. Dean smiled at her and took off, leaving Cas and his mom to talk like they always do. 

 

He banged on his brothers door louder than necessary, “Sammy!” He twisted the handle, pushing it open and chuckling to himself at the sight of his little brother. 

 

Sam was sprawled out on his floor, back facing Dean. His books and papers scattered about around him, he had his headphones in and Dean could hear his music blaring from where he was standing. 

 

He snuck up behind his little brother, pulling one of his headphones from his ears. “Good morning Vietnam!!!” He yelled, laughing as Sam practically lept to the other side of the room. 

 

“What the  _ hell _ , Dean!?” Sam exclaimed, straightening out his papers after he all but fell on them. 

 

“Sammy,” Dean snorted, “Y-You-- You should have--” He couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard, and one look at Sam told him his little brother  _ was not _ amused - that it made it all the more hilarious. 

 

When Dean finally caught his breath, he stood up straight and looked down at his brother again, “You should have seen your face.” 

 

“Yeah, real mature, jerk.”

 

“Bitch.” Dean smirked. 

 

“There a reason why you’re here or does Cas think you’re out with Vic and Tess again, hmm?”

 

“No, asshole. We’re here to help mom clean the gutters since Dad is-- Wait, what did you say?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, “I know that you’ve been telling Cas and everyone that you were getting drinks after work when really you’re here with us.” 

 

Dean stepped over his brothers studies to lay down on the bed.  _ How does he know this?  _

 

Before he could ask, Sam continued, “Look, Dean, I know something’s been going on with you and I haven’t been pestering you about it because you won’t tell me either way, but I just want you to know I’m here when you do want to talk.” He looked up Dean and smirked, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I know what it’s about anyways.”

 

_ Bet you don’t _ , Dean silently challenged, narrowing his eyes at Sam. 

 

“Cas.” 

 

Okay, maybe Sam does know what this is about. Really, it shouldn’t surprise Dean that his little brother knows. He thought he might. Of course, Sam knows that Dean’s in love with Cas. His entire family knows, and most of their friends. But what Dean thought Sam  _ didn’t _ know was that Dean’s been avoiding being at the apartment because Adam’s been there so much. 

 

Some days, Dean wasn’t even sure if he was there or not, but he went for “drinks” straight after work anyways because he didn’t want to take any chances. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, he hates that he can’t make Cas happy by making nice with Adam, but Dean has tried to stand the guy and he just  _ can’t. _ Adam is impossible. And it isn’t like there’s much reciprocation coming from Adam’s end either, so it isn’t all Dean.  

 

“You can’t keep complaining about this Dean if you aren’t going to do anything about it. All this pinning has got to stop. Have you ever thought that maybe he felt the same way, but like you, he’s just too chicken to do anything about it? Or say something about it?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Sam. You ain’t saying anything I haven’t already heard from Charlie.”

 

“Well Charlie’s right, De!” 

 

“Okay one, why would either of you think that he feels the same way--”

 

“Anyone with  _ eyes and a brain  _ would be able to see that.” Sam cut in.

 

“-- And  _ two, _ ” Dean continued, “Why would he think he couldn’t tell me?”

 

“Ah jeez, Dean, I don’t know,” Sam exasperated, “Maybe the fact that you’ve never given him any indication that you might be interested in  _ dudes _ !! You’re a ladies man, Dean. You’ve made that abundantly clear since you ever knew what sex was!”

 

Dean can admit, he’s had his fair share of women in his time. But he’s also been with a few guys, too. Well, not  _ been  _ been, but blowjobs and handjobs in back alleys behind clubs, or in the bathroom of skeevy bars count too..right?  _ Of course they count. It’s still sex, dumbass.  _

 

“And even if he did know that you were into dudes, Dean, why does it make it any different from why you’re keeping it from him?” 

 

Shit. Sam had a point. Why was it any different? 

 

It wasn’t. 

 

“I’m-”

 

Before he could finish his next words, he was cut off by the sound of a throaty voice calling his name, and footsteps on the stairs. 

 

Thank god for the interruption though because he was  _ so  _ not ready to admit what he was about to admit; he was scared. He didn’t think he was good enough for Cas. Sweet, beautiful, amazing Cas. The Cas who held doors for people, and who picked things up for people in stores when they dropped something. Who gave everyone compliments, no matter who it was or what it was for. The Cas who held Dean in 8th grade after the school dance when Bella broke up with him, or their junior year in high school after he caught Lisa screwing Zach under the bleachers after one of their football games. The Cas who got in a fist fight with Cole that day in 12th grade because Cole was picking on Kevin and had called Sam a name. . . The Cas who volunteered to spend the day cleaning gutters just because it was for Mary and he loved Mary.

 

Cas was...extraordinary. Dean didn’t deserve him. 

 

“De, you just gonna sit in here the whole time or are you actually going to do something productive and help me out?” Cas smirked, raising an eyebrow. An eyebrow that Dean and their friends referred to as the “Dom Eyebrow” because  _ damn  _ was it sexy and damn if it didn’t make Dean wanna drop everything just for Cas to bend him over a table and take him from behind. 

 

Cas stepped into the room, walking past Sam and ruffling his hair a bit as he greeted “Hi Sammy” and then collapsed next to Dean on the bed. 

 

Sam grunted a bit at his hair being messed up, but just responded with a “Asstiel.” and a punch to Cas’ calf. 

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile to himself at the exchange. Sam and Cas had been teasing each other since Cas first came over in 6th grade, but the ‘Sammy/Asstiel’ thing didn’t start until a little later. Growing up, Sam hated being called “Sammy”. He said it was the name of a chubby 12 yr old. Which didn’t make sense, seeing as he wasn’t even 12 himself. Dean just made him watch  _ The Sandlot _ a bunch of times and Dean would always tease that “Ham” sounded a lot like “Sam” and since Ham pretty much was a chubby 12 yr old… Yeah, it was kid logic. 

 

Cas caught onto the nickname just for shits and giggles, which eventually lead to Sam calling Cas “Asstiel” which Cas hated at first but grew to hate it not so much. Nowadays, Cas and Dean are the only ones allowed to call him Sammy and Sam’s the only one allowed to call him Asstiel. 

 

“Ow!” Cas cried out in mock pain, rubbing the spot on his calf. Kid had a hell of an arm. 

 

They stayed upstairs chatting for about 30 more minutes until Mary came up to tell them that it was getting pretty hot out and she didn’t want them to get a heat stroke while they were on the roof. Mary was a bit of hypochondriac. 

 

**

 

Cas and Dean finally finished around noon, thankfully neither of them had any type of stroke while up there. Dean did, however, get stung by a bee. (“Shit, Cas! It hurts, it hurts!” “Dean, you’re being a baby.”)  

 

Mary made them all lunches of turkey sandwiches, potato chips, and sodas. They all sat around the table eating and chatting and joking for about an hour, until Mary suggested a movie. Dean moved to the living room with her while Cas stayed at the table with Sam to help him with his calculus homework. 

 

John came home at about 4, Cas and Dean stayed for dinner and then left around 7. Claiming they both needed showers and a nap. 

 

They got back to their apartment just as Benny was leaving with Andy, saying they were going to dinner and then probably back to Andy’s since her roommates were gone for the night. 

 

Dean and Cas bid them farewell before making their way inside and arguing over who got first dibs on the showers. 

 

“Dude! I’m older!” Dean exclaimed. 

 

“By 9 months, Dean. That’s nothing!”

 

“10, actually.”

 

“Your birthdays basically in February.”

 

“Fine, 9  _ and a half. _ ” 

 

Cas rolled his eyes at his best friend. His totally adorable best friend. Huh. Adorable.  _ Oh adorable! _ He knew what this situation called for. 

 

“No. Cas,  _ no _ . That’s not fair!!” 

 

“Please, De...Pretty please.” He smiled. 

 

“Oh come on, Cas!  _ Puppy dog eyes?! _ Seriously?” 

 

Cas just stared at him. Stared at him with those big beautiful blues. Of course Dean caved. “ _ Fine. _ ” He grunted. “I’ll just use Benny’s.” 

 

Cas tried not to laugh at that. How unfortunate for Dean. So unfortunate that Cas almost suggested they just share the main shower.  _ Almost. _

 

There were 2 bathrooms in the 3 bedroom apartment. Since Benny had been with Andy for quite a while already and they were pretty serious, Cas and Dean figured she’d be over a lot so why not give the master bedroom to them? The bathroom that Cas and Dean shared was the same size as Benny’s so it didn’t really matter. In fact, now, their bathroom was better than Benny’s. Because Benny was a  _ slob. _ Andy usually keeps his area pretty clean, but she doesn’t do  _ everything.  _

 

Dean was honest to God  _ scared  _ over what he was about to walk into. So scared that he almost suggested he and Cas just share the main shower.  _ Almost. _

 

Cas had already made his way into their bathroom and Dean just grabbed a towel and headed towards Benny’s room. 

 

The bathroom wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. It was clean, but it wasn’t  _ clean.  _ More like it was just a little tidied up. There weren’t any clothes on the floor and the counter was pretty organized, but the mirror needed to be wiped down and the sink had toothpaste stuck to the sides. The floor needed to be swept and the trash needed to be emptied. There was barely any toilet paper on the holder. 

 

Dean turned on the shower faucet and stripped his clothes, when he stepped inside the tub, he physically cringed. The tub  _ looked _ clean but it wasn’t. Not really. The water was already starting to pool at his feet which meant either the drain just sucked, or it was clogged. Dean guessed it was the latter. 

 

There were rings on the shower shelves where the shampoo and stuff sat. The bottom of the tub was slimy. Dean could only pray that he didn’t slip and break his neck while he was in here. The last thing he wanted was a couple of paramedics seeing him naked. Well, his dead body naked.

 

_ Though that would be mean Cas would have to come looking for me first, and I wouldn’t mind Cas seeing me naked. I’m no Chris Hemsworth down there but I’m definitely above average.  _

 

Ugh. Get it together, Dean. 

 

He took as quick a shower as he could...if you forget about the part where he jacked off thinking about how sexy Cas looked all sweaty and dirty today. Takes him back to high school when he would get distracted at practice watching Cas cheer.  _ Good times.  _

 

**

 

When Cas got done with his shower, he dressed and then moved to the kitchen, making both him and Dean some drinks. Cas could make some pretty mean strawberry daiquiris. And as much as Dean hated to admit it since they were considered “fru fru drinks” in his mind, he loved them. His favorite though was a white russian, and Cas knew that. So that’s what he made. 

 

He was just pouring the drinks into the glasses when Benny’s bedroom door opened up and out came Dean. . . in nothing but a towel. A towel that did little to hide the outline of Dean’s cock, might he add. 

 

Cas just stared at him - taking it all in. Dean was beautiful. His hair was still fairly wet, the water droplets dripping from the tips of his locks onto his face and shoulders, like a light rain on his body. His chest and stomach glistened with h2o. His body was so muscular and his skin was so tan, scattered with freckles. It was gorgeous. Dean was gorgeous. Dean was sexy. Even when he was doing the least attractive thing possible right now which was  _ cleaning his ears with q-tips _ , and somehow was still sexy. 

 

Dean looked up at Cas just then, definitely noticing how Cas was all but drooling over him, and he smirked. “You okay, Cassie?” 

 

Cas gulped, slowly nodding his head. “I-I-I” He stuttered, “I made drinks-- ah, white russians.” Shit, he could feel his face getting hot.

 

Dean walked over to him, taking the glass that was currently in Cas’ hand and sipping. “Thanks”, he winked, stocking off to his room to change clothes.  _ Was Dean just flirting with me?? _

 

**

 

_ What the fuck was that, Winchester? Did you just flirt with Cas? _

 

Honestly Dean didn’t know what had gotten into to him. He just saw Cas there, looking freshly bathed and his hair was sticking to his forehead and his shirt was tight and his sweatpants were baggy and his bare feet and-- he just looked so  _ cute. _

 

No, cute wasn’t the word to describe him. He looked..kissable. Yes, he looked very kissable. In fact, it was quite hard for Dean not to just walk up to him and grab him, one hand on Cas’ waist, the other on his cheek, and just  _ kiss.  _ Like their lives depended on it. 

 

He sighed and pulled on some clothes. Much like Cas’. 

 

When he got dressed, he grabbed his drink and headed back out into the living room; where Cas was sitting lazily on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, drink between his legs, and arms folded behind his head, head resting on his arms. His eyes were closed, and his shirt was riding up at his stomach. Great. 

 

Dean made his way over to him and grabbed a throw pillow off of the love seat before taking the drink from between Cas’ legs and setting it on the table by his feet. Dean tossed the pillow into Cas’ lap before laying down on the couch and situating himself to where his head was in Cas’ lap and he was turned towards the TV. One of Cas’ hands immediately came down to play with Dean’s hair, running his fingers through it softly. 

 

They haven’t laid like this in a minute. A few a years, actually - not since Adam. It was something they’d been doing since they were in middle school. Something no one’s ever thought to correct, or even question. Neither of them ever thought about what it meant. Or maybe they did, both thought it was something special to themselves, something they each secretly cherished but thought it meant nothing to the other - just something they’ve always done. 

 

Dean let out a breathe, allowing himself to enjoy this; to relax; to just let Cas sooth all problems and worries and just thoughts. This was something they both needed. 

 

For 15 minutes, they just laid there. Neither spoke. They just listened to each others breathing, smelled each others scents. 

 

Too anyone else, it wasn’t much. But to them, it was everything. Being here with each other. Just the two of them. No one else. 

 

And Dean was genuinely happy right now. He was relaxed, he was calm, he was just Dean. Wasn’t worried about school, or work, or Adam. Just thinking about Cas. 

 

He didn’t know why he didn’t allow himself this sooner. Why he was being such a chicken about it. Maybe Charlie and Sam were right. Maybe Cas did feel the same way, and all this time, they could have had this. Maybe, not only has he been keeping himself from such happiness, but he was also keeping Cas from it as well. 

 

He didn’t want to wait anymore. He had to do something. He had to  _ say _ something. 

 

“Cas.” He whispered, sitting up. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

He stood up, only for a second so he could reposition himself and sit back down on the couch, fully facing his best friend with both of his legs tucked under him. He took Cas’ hand in his. “There’s…there’s something I need to tell you.” 

 

“Okay.. is everything alright?” 

 

Dean let out a nervous laugh, “Heh, that depends.” 

 

“De, what’s going on?” Cas sounded worried, distressed. Fuck, that’s not what Dean wanted!

 

_ Get yourself together, Winchester. You can do this.  _

 

“Well-- Cas, y-you see-- Um.”  _ Fucking A, Winchester, spit it out!  _ “I..”

 

Shit. How was he supposed to do this? 

 

He took a deep breathe, looked Cas in the eye, and let it out. 

 

“I love you. Fuck, I love you. I love you so much it  _ hurts,  _ Cas. And I don’t mean that you’re my family and I love you, I mean I’m in love with you. So fucking in love with you. Ever since senior year when you clocked Cole Trenton for Sam, which was  _ hot _ by the way. But when we were kids, I think, I’ve had these feelings for you, feelings that I couldn’t explain. I-I got butterflies in my stomach before I was supposed to see you - I  _ still _ get butterflies when I’m supposed to see you - and I, I think about you, Cas. All the fucking time and I - I can’t get you out of my head, you know? And you - you’re like this  _ air _ that I need to breathe, a-and when I’m not with you, when I can’t breathe you, it hurts, Cas and I know that that sounds fucking insane, I’m sure but.. I just - I need you and dammit Cas, I love you.” 

 

He stopped, finally taking in Cas’ expression. Mouth open, eyes wide, he was shocked - Dean could tell. 

 

He leaned forward, “Dean” he breathed. He was close now.  _ So _ close. His eyes flickered to Dean’s lips, then up again, a silent question. Dean leaned closer, Cas leaned closer, both leaning closer and closer until  _ finally  _ the space between them was closed. Chest to chest, nose to nose,  _ lips to lips. _ Dean moved the hand that wasn’t grasping Cas’ and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Cas gasped, lips spreading even more. Dean took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Cas’s mouth, who immediately took to it,  _ sucking,  _ and then their tongues were moving together; in tandem. 

 

Tasting and licking and exploring every corner, every crevice of the others mouth. He pushed Cas back into the couch and Cas pulled him with him, Dean throwing a leg on the other side of Cas so now he was straddling him. He pulled back a little, the need to breathe breaking their kiss.  _ Damn oxygen.  _ They pulled away from each other slowly, Dean dropping his forehead to Cas’ and closing his eyes, sighing. “Cas.”

 

“Dean, I--” 

 

“What. The  _ FUCK  _ Castiel?!”

 

Whatever Cas was going to say to Dean was cut off by Adam. A very,  _ very _ angry Adam. 

 

Huh. When did he get here? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are mine,  
> The edge I need when I am out of line,  
> The air I breathe when I believe I'm dying  
> I guess you are there  
> \- The Avett Brothers, You Are Mine


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like.. i've never written smut before..but yeah, haha. Hope it isn't too terrible. 
> 
> Thanks to my editor, Elly. This literally wouldn't be possible without her. 
> 
> Please enjoy!! <3

“A-Adam.” Cas gasped, Dean scrambling to get off of him. “W-what are you doing here?”

 

Adam looked furious. Absolutely  _ enraged. _ Of course he was, he just walked in on his boyfriend kissing another dude!

 

“What am I  _ doing here _ ?! I came here to get my jacket, Castiel. The one I  _ leant  _ you on our  _ date  _ last night!” 

 

“Ah, it wasn’t actually a date,” Dean cut in, “I was there..” He put his head down when he saw Cas glaring at him, silently berating himself for saying something because  _ that really didn’t matter right now.  _

 

“Adam, we need to talk.” Cas pleaded.

 

“Talk about what, Castiel? How you’ve been  _ fucking  _ your best friend for God knows how long now?!” 

 

“Hey,” Dean yelled, “Cool it, alright, man? This was all on me, Cas isn’t the one to blame here.” 

 

“Oh, was he not?” Adam spit, “Because he sure as hell looked like he was while   _ grating his hips into you.” _

 

“Adam, please, can we ju--”

 

“Save it. I don’t want to hear it. Where is my jacket?” 

 

Shit. The jacket. The jacket that was still in Dean’s car. Fuck. 

 

Cas looked at Dean, Dean looked at Cas. Adam didn’t give either of them a chance to explain. “You know what? Forget about it. I’ll be by next week to get the rest of my shit.” With that, he left. Slamming the door behind him. 

 

“Dean, I have to..” He didn’t need to finish, Dean knew what he was going to say. He put his head down, not being able to bare seeing Cas walk out the door to follow his boyfriend. 

 

Gah, Dean was such an  _ idiot. _ Why would he do that? Tell Cas he loves him? Seriously? 

 

Cas is never gonna feel the same way about him. Dean just poured his heart out to him and Cas  _ left.  _

 

He left! He followed Adam out the door and he left! 

 

This is exactly what he was afraid of. He’s such a fuck up. He just ruined his and Cas’ entire friendship because he couldn’t keep his feelings to himself and his dick in his pants.

 

**

 

“Adam, if you would just-” 

 

“How long has it been going on?” Adam demanded. 

 

Cas had followed him out of the building, yelling and begging and just  _ “Please, Adam, talk to me.”  _ Now they were at Adam’s car and he was  _ finally  _ giving Castiel the time of day and why was Castiel freaking out about this? Adam was a  _ dick.  _ Adam was blatantly flirting with that man at the theaters the other night, he was extremely judgemental about what Cas wore and that always made Cas feel like shit. His parents have no idea that he’s dating Cas, or gay at all, for that matter.  _ He hates your best friend. _

 

But as much as Castiel was growing to dislike Adam, he couldn’t ignore the fact that Adam deserved answers too. Just because he was an asshole, doesn’t warrant Castiel cheating on him..no matter how right it felt to be with Dean.  _ Dean.  _ What’s Dean going to think now that Cas just ran out on him? Basically left him in the cold? He’s gonna think of Cas going after Adam as a-a..a rejection! And that is  _ so far  _ from what Castiel wants; from what he meant to happen. 

 

_ Not now, Castiel. You’re in the middle of something.  _ He scolded himself. Adam. Adam deserved to be told the truth, just like everyone else. Adam was human too. “It hasn’t,” Cas answered, “Been going on, I mean. That was the first time anything ever happened between us, Adam I swear.” He paused, taking in the emotions showing on Adam’s face that Cas knew he was trying to hide. “But.. there’s something I think you should know.”

 

“What?” Adam’s face grew hard, but gradually turnedinto…”Oh god, you don’t have chlamydia, do you? Or any other STD?”  _ Oh,  _ Castiel thought,  _ that’s what.  _ Adam was revolted. He was disgusted, Cas could see that now. 

 

It was just what he needed, actually. 

 

“NO, YOU  _ ASSBUTT _ ! I don’t have CHLAMYDIA! Do you really think that I would be so careless as to  _ fuck you _ , then go fuck someone else and get a fucking STD and then come  _ fuck you again?! _ No, Adam. And if I did have it, YOU WOULDN’T. Do you know why?  _ BECAUSE I’VE NEVER FUCKED YOU WITHOUT A CONDOM, YOU IDIOT,  _ and how dare you accuse me of cheating on you! You know better than that. _ ”  _ By now, Castiel was glaring daggers into Adam, who made the mistake of trying to talk while Castiel was. “Let me finish.” He held up his index finger, “You’re crude, you’re conceded, you’re selfish, you’re inconsiderate, you’re a  _ liar  _ and you’re a hypocrite! Your parent’s have no idea who I am, you flirt with men and women alike right in front of me, you pick on me and you say insulting things about my clothes, you’re always rude to my friends and you’ve never once said a nice thing about Dean even though you  _ know  _ that he’s my best friend and the most important person in the world to me!!” They were getting stares from passerbyers by now and Castiel didn’t really want to embarrass him more than he already was, so he said this next part in a softer tone, “Adam, I’m just not happy with you anymore. I don’t feel the things for you that I used to, and it’s like the longer we’re together, the worst you get. I just.. I don’t love you anymore, and it’s wrong for me to lead you on. I am sorry what you saw back there, but I am not sorry that it happened.” He decided to leave out the part about Adam being pretty much just a warm body these past months. 

 

Whether it was due to the hurt Castiel might have caused by saying what he just said, or the fact that Adam was still fuming over what had happened, Adam didn’t say anything in response. He just got in his car, slammed the door with as much force as he could, and left. 

 

Cas let out a breathe he wasn’t aware he was holding. He backed up against the apartment building wall and squatted down, his head in his knees. He just need a few minutes. 

 

** 

 

It had been about half an hour since Castiel left Dean to run after Adam. 

 

Yep, so you can guess what that meant. 

 

Half an hour of good old fashioned self-loathing. 

 

He had covered pretty much everything from “You’re an idiot,” to “Cas will never love you, he deserves better.” 

 

He was just moving into the more... _ ghastlier _ thoughts when he heard Cas burst through the front door, calling his name. 

 

_ This is it,  _ he thought,  _ Cas is going to tell you he doesn’t want you. He’s gonna tell you you’re no good for him. That you’re trash and he wants you out of his life.  _

 

_ “ _ Dean? De?” Cas called. 

 

_ You’re worthless, Dean. If Cas doesn’t want you, you’re own best friend, then no one will.  _

 

“Dean?” Cas banged on his door, “Open up, De, I know you’re in there. Come on.” 

 

He got up off his bed and patted over to the door, unlocking it and then moving back to his bed. 

 

“Dean.” Cas tone was demanding. Dominant. Dean had no choice but to stop mid-step and turn around, facing his best friend. 

 

“Did you mean it?” Cas asked, a hopeful expression on his face. 

 

“Did I mean..”

 

“What you said in the living room before..” Cas moved his arm around, gesturing in a way like that meant everything. 

 

“Look, Cas, I get it if-” 

 

“ _ Dean.”  _ Cas was stepping closer now. Dangerously closer. 

 

Dean shifted his gaze downwards, not being able to look Cas in the eye. It didn’t last long, however, because he soon felt Cas’ thumb and index finger on his chin, lightly forcing him to look up and into Cas’ gorgeous blue eyes. “Yes” He breathed, ashamed of himself for feeling so strongly for his best friend. 

 

He didn’t get to say anything else about the matter though because before he knew it, Cas’ mouth was on his yet again and it. felt.  _ amazing.  _

 

This time, it was Cas’ tongue who was pushing its way into Dean’s mouth. Twisting and turning and it was just  _ so controlling,  _ Dean couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his throat. 

 

Cas started backing Dean up until the backs of his knees hit the bed, Cas pushed him down and then crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs. 

 

“Cas” He whimpered, rolling his ups, his erection lining up with Cas’ and- _ oh,  _ Cas was totally fully hard right now. 

 

Cas reached between them, unbuckling Deans belt and jeans, Dean doing the same for Cas. He pulled back some, enough to see nothing but blue, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, not wanting to take advantage of Castiel after the night he just had. 

 

“De, I’ve been sure of this since grade school. Now just take my pants off.” 

 

So Dean did. In one swift movement, he rolled them over to where Cas was underneath him and Dean was between his legs. “Lift.” He requested, pulling Cas jeans off and tossing them behind him. He then bent down, mouthing along the outline of Cas’ cock. A wet spot of precum was already forming on the fabric at the tip. 

 

“Dean, please” Cas begged, writhing beneath him. 

 

Dean looked up at Cas, just needing to know for sure that this was okay. Cas leveled his eyes, moving his hand to twist in Dean’s hair. That was all the approval he needed. 

 

He quickly tugged Cas’ boxers down - fast, but not too needy. He took ahold of the cock before him, gripping it at the base. He licked one long stroke on the underside, before coming to the head, leaving a single open mouthed kiss on the tip and then taking the entire thing into his mouth. 

 

Cas was thick, and long, probably packing as much as Dean was. 

 

Cas bucked his hips up once, pulling on Dean’s hair a little. “Dean, so good” He moaned. He bucked his hips again, his cock hitting the back of Dean’s throat. Realizing what he just did, “Shit, i’m sorry!” 

 

Luckily for the both of them, Dean didn’t have a gag reflex. He smirked around the member currently occupying his mouth and then winked at Cas. He pulled off with a nice slurping sound, just long enough to utter a “Fuck my mouth, Cas” before going back down. 

 

Maybe a sexual encounter so soon was moving too fast, and maybe it should have been awkward, and maybe they should have talked about things before going this far, but no. They aren’t, it doesn’t, and they didn’t need to. Because there were no words in the world that could come close to describing how utterly  _ right  _ this felt for the two of them. 

 

Cas latched onto Dean’s hair with both hands, holding his head in place as Cas thrusted his hips up and down, up and down, his cock slamming into the back of Dean’s throat each time, fitting perfectly in between those beautiful bow shaped lips. 

 

Cas threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut as he  _ slammed into  _ Dean’s mouth,  _ faster  _ and  _ harder.  _ His grip on Dean’s hair tightened, “De, I’m- I’m gonna-” and Dean only sucked harder, narrowing his cheeks, fully ready to take all of Cas’ load. 

 

After a couple more bucks of the hips, Cas was coming; hot and salty down Dean’s throat and Dean loved it. He caught almost all of it, a few drops were dripping down his chins but other than that, he licked the cock clean. 

 

Cas dragged him back up, pulling Dean’s face into what Dean thought was going to be a kiss, but was actually Cas lapping up the stray drops of his own come off Dean’s chin. “Jesus, Cas.” He had completely forgot about his own dick, which was throbbing in his pants. 

 

“Dean,” Cas growled. “Off.” He yanked the offensive jeans off, then going for Dean’s shirt. All but  _ ripping  _ it off before he pushed Dean onto the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing him with everything he had. 

 

Dean responded immediately, Cas’ tongue licking into his mouth. Cas’ hands explored Dean’s body as their tongues battled for dominance, Dean eventually giving in. 

Cas’ left hand caught one of Dean’s nipples, pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, while his right hand trailed down Dean’s abdomen and “ _ Fuck, Cas” _ he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s dick. Dean’s hands were on Cas’ ass. Squeezing either cheek and pulling Cas’ closer; as close as they could get. 

 

They broke their kiss in favor of Cas moving his mouth along Dean’s jaw and biting at a spot below Dean’s ear. “Cas, shit,” Dean moaned.

 

Cas’ hand quickly drove Dean to climax, his other hand still clenched around one of Dean’s nipples. Dean’s come spilling all over Cas’ fist. 

 

Looking Dean in the eye, he brought his hand up to his own mouth, sucking on his finger, getting every last bead of come, never breaking eye contact. 

 

Dean groaned at the sight, “Fucking A”

 

Cas just smirked and leaned down to peck Dean on the lips before falling to the side; one arm draped over Dean’s chest, one leg slipped between Dean’s thighs, and his head slotted perfectly on Dean’s shoulder. He placed a single open mouthed kiss at the skin there before nuzzling his head, releasing a satisfied sigh. 

 

Dean wasn’t a cuddler, not really. He didn’t much enjoy cuddling with Lisa when they were together, and everyone else was just one night stands since her, so he never even put cuddling on the table for those. He was in and out. Quickly. Yet here he was, and you know what? He was content. He had never been so content in his life. Lying here with his best friend post sex? It felt amazing. And not for the first time, he thought, it felt natural. 

 

But there was still something nagging at the back of his brain telling him  _ we need to talk about this.  _ He knew it was right. 

 

“Cas, we..” He trailed off, hoping Castiel would understand what he was trying to say. 

 

He did. 

 

“You know, when we were 16 and I came home from school that day to find out that my grandma had had a heart attack and she was in the hospital and might not make it, and I ran to your house to talk to you about it but you were with Anna and she was getting so angry with you because you were “neglecting” her so you could talk to me, and she said--” 

 

“ _ It’s either me or your loser friend, Dean. Choose.”  _ Dean quoted.

 

“--and you told her to get lost because no one called me a loser.” 

 

“No one calls you a loser, Cas.” 

 

“I know, Dean. But you had been trying to hook up with her since 9th grade and you finally got her over to your house when you knew you’d have the place to yourself and then I was there, crying and ruining the moment for you.” 

 

“You didn’t ruin anything for me, Cas. You’re more important than any lay i’ve ever had.”

 

Cas was starting to tear up thinking about it - the day that had happened. Dean was rubbing a soothing hand on Castiel’s arm; a silent gesture that said  _ keep going, it’s okay. I’m here.  _

 

Cas’s thumb was skimming back and forth over one of Dean’s pecks, not in a sexual way...but tender. It was sweet. “Thank you, De.” Another kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “After that though… you tucked me into your bed and then made me some tea, and you just sat there with my while I went on and on about how worried I was about her. I was so upset, Dean, and you told me that everything was going to be okay, and that whatever happened, I’d get through it,  _ we’d  _ get through it and you’d take care of me, always.” Dean smiled at the memory. He was tearing up himself a bit but he’d never admit that. “I had never felt so at home as I did then, Dean. I remember thinking ‘ _ This is it. There is where I want to be for the rest of my life.’  _ and I knew that I’d never feel for anyone the way I did for you. I’d never feel for anyone  _ as strong  _ as I felt for you right then.”

 

Dean was...he was astonished, really. And speechless! He opened his mouth to say something but the words got caught in his throat. Cas looked up at him, those cerulean eyes staring right into forest green ones. “I love you so much.” Cas whispered. 

 

Dean nearly lost it. The emotion, the vulnerability,  _ the truth _ in Cas’ words, in his voice. 

 

Dean didn’t deserve it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's a little late, we've been a bit busy. 
> 
> Wow! Over a hundred hits, that's great. Thank you all so much!
> 
> Ah, so i know nothing about college so i kinda just winged it for those parts. I hope you enjoy, though! Thanks for reading :)

Cas didn’t deserve it. 

 

He never thought Dean to be much of a cuddler, alas here they were. Dean wrapped around him like a freaking octopus. It was simultaneously overwhelming and comforting. It wasn’t to the point where he felt trapped, he just wasn’t used to the affection. The only thing Adam ever did that resembled “cuddling” was put his arm on Cas’ waist when he thought someone was getting too friendly. 

 

The whole ‘possessive’ thing usually turned Cas on. But to an extent. Adam wasn’t owning in a hot way, a sexual way, or a caring way, he was owning in a “this is mine and you can’t have it” way. A way Castiel didn’t really dig. Like he was Adam’s property or something. So in public, when someone got a little too close to Cas, or was a little too nice to him, Adam was there. Hand in hand, arm around waist, tongue down throat, you name it. 

 

Right here though, laying with Dean, tucked into his side, Castiel was warm. He felt safe, and at ease, and….gratified. 

 

_ “I love you so much”  _ He had just confessed, and even though Dean had professed his love earlier, Cas was still nervous to say it. 

 

It was a good nervous, he thought. 

 

He chanced a look up at Dean, who was staring down at him with tears in his eyes. “Cas,” He muled, Cas didn’t get a chance to reply before Dean was pulling him up for a heated kiss. 

 

They pulled apart with a couple more pecks before settling back into the bed. Dean resituated them to a spooning position, his chest comfortably against Castiel’s back, a protective arm draped over his middle. 

 

It was nearing 2 o’clock in the morning by now, both of them were too tired to function. They each made a mental promise with themselves that they’d finish whatever talking needed to be done in the morning. 

 

Dean left a simple kiss on Cas’ temple; a silent  _ sweet dreams. _ Cas returned it with a light squeeze to Dean’s hand, and before they knew it, they were out. 

 

**

 

Cas woke up around 8 am, like always. He blinked his sleepy eyes open, not yet taking in his surroundings or the arm that’s got his midsection in a death grip. All he knew was that he just awoke from an amazing sleep full of dreams of he and Dean and some certain sexual happenings between the two. 

 

He shifted, trying to turn over and that’s when he noticed the snoozing body next to him...and the very firm, very pointy something that’s currently trying to lodge itself into Castiel’s lower spine. 

 

_ It wasn’t a dream, _ he thought. It was all true, it all happened. 

 

“Dean.” He whispered to his best friend (boyfriend?? No, now he was just getting ahead of himself). He really had to piss and Dean was not letting up. “De.” He tried again. Nothing. 

 

He shifted some more, turning onto his back but that’s as far as he could get. He tried moving himself out from under Dean’s arm but that was a nogo as well. “Dean, I  _ really  _ need you to let me go.” But all he got was a snort in reply and the arm gripped tighter. 

 

He sighed, if he didn’t release himself within the next 60 seconds, Dean was going to be waking up in soaked sheets. 

 

He moved one of his legs, finding Dean’s foot under the covers. If there was one thing De hated, it was being tickled. Cas lightly drug his toes up and down the arch of Dean’s foot, mentally congratulating himself when Dean snorted in his sleep, turning his entire body over and burying himself deeper into the bed. 

 

Cas was FREE. 

 

He quickly got up, grabbed a pair of boxers and shirt from the floor and snuck out of the room and headed straight towards the bathroom

When he was done, he zipped himself up, washed his hands, and padded down the hall into the kitchen. 

 

Perhaps he could make some breakfast. 

 

He didn’t know what mood Dean would be in when he woke up, whether he would remember last night as a pleasing event, ready to talk and sort things out, or if he would simply avoid anything of the such and leave Cas hanging. 

 

Cas knew it wouldn’t be the latter. Sure, Dean wasn’t a fan of talking about his feelings, but he wouldn’t do that to Cas. Though that didn’t stop his brain from thinking differently. 

 

After Adam left last night, Cas gave himself a few minutes to think about things before he went back up to the apartment. 

 

Dean was it for him. There was never going to be anyone that made him feel the way Dean makes him feel. Has  _ always  _ made him feel; like he’s the most important thing in the world. Like Castiel deserves all the happiness. 

 

Ever since that first day by the tree in 6th grade, Dean has tried his hardest to never make Cas feel the way he did before he moved to Kansas. 

 

There really has never been a moment with Dean where Cas felt like he was anything less than significant. Dean has always (next to Sammy, of course) put Cas before everyone else. 

 

Dean was just so caring for others. So considerate. So selfless. It’s what made Cas fall in love with him in the first place. 

 

Cas shook himself out of his thoughts. First things first, coffee needs to be made, so that’s what he set about doing. 

 

** 

 

Bacon. 

 

That’s what pulled Dean out of the peaceful rest he just woke from. 

 

Well, the  _ smell  _ of bacon. He also heard the sizzling all the way from the kitchen and he’d be lying if he said that that in itself didn’t make him smile. 

 

Of course, for bacon to be frying, he’d have to think  _ who  _ was the one doing the frying, which led his thoughts to drift to Cas. 

 

_ Cas.  _ Beautiful Cas. Beautiful Cas who he totally, most definitely  _ did  _ blow last night and then received a handjob from in return. Wow, okay - that happened. Cool. 

 

Didn’t help the awful case of morning wood he was currently sporting.

 

Shit. What was supposed to happen now? 

 

Double shit. He was going to have to talk about his feelings, wasn’t he?

 

He stretched and got out of bed, pulling a pair of sweats from the floor and slipping them on, making his way towards the kitchen. 

 

Cas was standing over the stove, wearing nothing but one of Dean’s flannels and some boxers. He was turned away from the hallway so he didn’t see Dean appear. Dean took the time to just look at him. 

 

His dark locks that were sticking up in all directions, the sharp shape of his jaw that was covered with  _ just  _ the right length of stubble, the cute little dip in his chin, the way he was sweating just a little from the heat from the stove. 

 

Dean’s eye dragged down the rest of his body to his perfectly round ass, how Dean just wanted to walk up to it and  _ squeeze  _ but didn’t know if that would be appropriate or not. 

 

Moving onto the legs now. Long and tan and fit. Cas usually ran a couple times a week and it did his physique  _ wonders.  _ But him being ridiculously attractive was just the cherry on top of the sundae. 

 

“You’re totally wearing my shirt.” Dean teased from where he was leaning the side of his body in the kitchen doorway. 

 

“Am I?” Cas feigned ignorance, not turning around. “Hadn’t noticed.” 

 

“Mhmm” Dean hummed, walking further into the kitchen. Now he could see the tall stack of flapjacks sitting on a plate, right next to another plate that had the bacon on it. Cas was currently frying two eggs in one pan, and scrambling two more in a different pan. 

 

Dean internally whooped; over-easy eggs were his  _ favorite  _ eggs. Mmm. 

 

He wasn’t sure how to approach the situation. Was he supposed to go about his morning like they normally would? Pour himself some coffee and then sit at the counter, waiting for Cas to get finished so they could eat together? Because honestly what he really wanted to do right now was kiss Cas senseless and he just wasn’t sure if that would be allowed. 

 

He decided he’d take the chance. If Cas didn’t want this anymore, then he would turn Dean down and that would be that. If he did want this, then they'd go from there. 

 

He took a deep breathe, strutted right up to Cas, wrapped his arms around his waist and...

 

Cas leaned into him.

 

_ Cas leaned into him. Score! _

 

“Hello.” Cas breathed and Dean could hear the smile in voice. He buried his nose in Cas’ hair, pulling him tighter against his chest. 

 

“Hello yourself. You’re making breakfast.” 

 

Cas set his spatula down, reaching for two plates and dumping the eggs on each before switching off both eyes and turning himself around in Dean’s arms. 

 

Dean smiled down at his best friend, who looked up at him through dark lashes. Cas reached up, one hand on the nape of Dean’s neck, tangled in hair, the other on Dean’s jaw, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Cas’ lips were soft and plump, he opened them a bit, letting Dean’s tongue slip in. He tasted like coffee and bacon and just  _ Cas.  _ He tasted amazing. Dean ran his tongue along the back side of Cas’ teeth, the roof of his mouth, his gums - just everywhere. He just tasted  _ so damn good  _ and Dean couldn’t get enough. 

 

Cas pushed back, walking them both until Dean’s lower back was pressed into the counter behind them; his erection lining up perfectly with Dean’s. He slipped the hand that was on Dean’s jaw down his body before it landed on his hip, and then flat on Dean’s right buttcheek. Dean pressed into it, moaning as Cas’s fingers curled, tightly holding. 

 

“Shit.” Cas was kissing down his neck now, latching onto the skin at Dean’s shoulder,  _ sucking _ . “Feels so good.” Dean moaned, earning a grunt in reply. 

 

He bucked his hips forward, wanting more. Cas reached between them and slipped his hand down Dean's sweats and wrapped his strong fingers around the member, pumping up and down. 

 

Dean threw his head back, gasping as Cas’ hand got faster, his teeth on Dean’s neck biting down harder. 

 

He reached between them, pulling Cas’ wrist out of his pants. Cas looked up at him, confused. He turned them around, gripping the back of Cas’ thighs, pulling as Cas’ jumped up a little, legs twisting around Dean’s waist as Dean set him on the counter. 

 

Dean unbuttoned the shirt Cas was wearing, revelling in the tanned chest. He leaned forward, licking at one of Cas’ nipples. Swirling his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth. 

 

“Dean, fuck” Cas clinched the hair in his hand, moving his other hand between them and pulling out both of their throbbing members. “Ngh, De, please.” He begged. 

 

Dean let go of the nipple he had in his mouth, only to move to the other one and start on it. He, too, reached between them, tangling his fingers with Cas’ as they both worked a steady rhythm up and down their shafts. 

 

The friction was almost too much for Dean, he wanted,  _ needed _ to let go. “Come on, Cas. Come for me” 

 

“Dean, I-  _ Fuck, oh”  _

 

Their grip tightened around each other, fastening their pace. 

 

“Yeah, Cas, fuck. Come on, babe. Wanna see you” 

 

He bucked his hips, other hand snaking behind Cas and pulling him forward, ass lifting a bit off of the counter. Dean slipped his finger down some, finding Cas’ rim and pushing on it, but not entering. 

 

Cas gasped as he came, screaming profanities. Dean kept pumping, just a couple more until he himself was coming too, moaning Cas’ name. 

 

Cas threw his head back against the cupboard, out of breath. Dean’s forehead was resting on his chest, both of their hands still entwined between them but no longer around each other's members. 

 

“That was..” He didn't have a word for it. Fantastic? Sexy? Literally a dream come true? 

 

“Yeah” Cas agreed, pulling Dean into a kiss - not as heated as the last one, but still pretty hot. “The food is cold.” He mumbled against Dean’s lips. 

 

Dean chuckled, pulling away completely so he could find something to clean up the mess between them. He wet a couple paper towels, rinsing his hands and then walked back over to Cas to wipe him up. “We’re gonna have to bleach that.” 

 

Cas hopped down, pulling on his boxers before going to the sink to wash his own hands. 

 

After they both deemed themselves and their area clean enough, they made their plates and moved to the dining room table. Cas got out the peanut butter and syrup while Dean poured them both some coffee. 

 

“All these years and it still disgusts me that you eat it like that.” Cas was making faces at Deans plate; three pancakes stacked on top of each other, each smothered with peanut butter.  He set one of his eggs on the very top, then drenched the entire thing in Maple syrup. He pointedly stared Cas in the eyes as he cut through the stack - syrup and egg yolk dripping down the sides. He smeared the cakes and egg on his fork in the sticky liquids pooling on the bottom of plate, taking the biggest, most messiest bite he could. Never breaking eye contact with Cas. 

 

“Mmm,” He moaned, “So good.” 

 

“You’re repulsive.”

 

Dean smirked around the food in his mouth, winking at Cas in return. His best friend’s plate wasn’t much different than his. Just that Cas only had two pancakes that he covered with peanut butter and syrup, and on a saucer next to that were his scrambled eggs and bacon. “I just don’t understand mixing your egg yolk in syrup. Or any of your eggs, actually.” 

 

“Hey, it’s all going to the same place.” He only said that because he knew Cas hated that answer. They had this discussion everytime Cas made this breakfast. 

 

Dean took a piece of his bacon and dipped it in the fluids on his plate before shoving it all in his mouth. Cas teasingly rolled his eyes, digging into his own food. 

 

A few minutes went by in a comfortable silence. It was Cas who spoke first, bringing up the inevitably awkward conversation that they were both dreading. “I suppose we should..discuss what’s happening.” He’d said. 

 

Dean’s first instinct was to say there was nothing that needed to be talked about and they should both just play things by ear, or wing it. He knew he couldn’t do that though. Not with this.

 

His second instinct was to make a joke..something to lighten the situation and make himself feel better. He also knew he couldn’t do that either. Cas’ voice might have been soft and hesitant, but his face said it all. He meant business, and he deserved for Dean to be serious about this.  

 

“Well- Uhm, what--” He was nervous and his voice was cracking. He cleared his throat, trying again but deeper this time. “What happened with Adam last night…” 

 

He had tried to forget how awful he felt seeing Cas walk out that door last night, but it had been weighing on the back of his mind ever since Cas came back. 

 

“Dean. I loved Adam, you know that right?” 

 

Dean nodded. “Well yeah, Cas. Two years with a guy and you gotta.” He let out a nervous, breathy laugh. It made Dean’s stomach turn saying that. 

 

Cas gave him a tight smile, “But I wasn't  _ in  _ love with him. I haven't been for a while, I think.” 

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

“Wait, what?” 

 

Cas looked down, his fingers twiddling in his lap. “I just.. He wasn't the guy I met freshmen year, you know? He’s so… The longer I was with him, the less I recognized him. Or maybe he’s always been this guy and I just couldn't see that 2 years ago.” He shook his head, still looking into his lap, “I don't know, I wasn’t happy with him anymore, Dean, and I just-- I don't-- I don't know.” 

 

Dean scooted his chair a bit closer to Cas, reaching around to his hands and slipping his own in between. “Cas, it's okay. Why didn't you say something? Or break up with him sooner?”  

 

_ You were never interested and he was just something to fill the void,  _ Cas thought about saying but knew that wouldn't exactly be ideal. “I-- I don't know, Dean. It’s hard to put into words.” 

 

And it was. He wasn't sure how to explain it to Dean in a way that would make sense and not make him sound pathetic. 

 

“So.. What happens now?” Dean asked, giving Castiel’s hands a squeeze before getting up to wash their dishes. Cas followed, going to stand next to him by the sink. 

 

“De.” Cas said, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He knew what Dean was doing. He was stress cleaning. You spend half your life being bestfriends with someone, you start to recognize their mannerisms. You start to know what they're thinking and feeling without them showing you. 

 

Dean might say he’s fine but his body says something completely different. His shoulders are tense, they’re squared up in a defensive state. He’s aggressively scrubbing the plates. He's  _ stress cleaning.  _ Something he doesn't do unless they have guests, or unless he's got something on his mind. 

 

He’ll just clean and clean and clean and there's no stopping him once he gets past a certain point. 

 

“What if this was a mistake?” Dean asked, dropping the dishes in the sink and turning towards Cas. “What if we just crossed a line in our friendship that we can never get back from? What if this” he waved his arm between the two, “doesn't work out? I can't lose you, Cas.” 

 

Normally, Dean wouldn't be so open about his feelings but he always felt different with Cas. Like no matter what he said to him, Cas would never judge him. As much as Dean hated talking about things, it always came easy with his best friend. 

 

“We’ll work it out, okay?” Cas understood where Dean was coming from. He was worried, too. He reached up, pulling Dean’s head down to hug him. “It's gonna be alright, De.” His hand moved up and down on Dean’s spine, comforting the boy in front of him. 

 

Really, Dean felt like a baby. He was a grown up, all but crying into his best friend's shoulder. Talking about his shit was one thing, but crying about it in front of another man, no matter who they were, was too much. 

 

But as much as he told himself to get it together, he couldn't bring himself to back out of Cas’ hold. He enjoyed being here, in Cas’ arms. It was warm. He loved Cas’ smell, it was soothing. Like cinnamon and watermelon. 

 

He let himself have a little more time huddled up to Cas, before he stood up straight and wiped his eyes, “I haven't been drinking with Tess and Vic, I've been at my parents’.” He blurted. He wasn't sure why he said that, he didn't think Cas would really care either way but he said so anyway. 

 

“I know.” Cas gave him a gentle smile.

 

“You-- what?” 

 

“When Sam was here the other day about prom night, he might have mentioned you’d been spending your time over there after work.” 

 

_ That little bitch,  _ Dean thought. He was going to kill Sammy for ratting on him. “Why didn't you say anything?” 

 

Cas shrugged, “I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. Maybe you had a reason for being over there and lying about it.” 

 

“Ah,” Dean's hand rubbed the back of his neck, “Well.. I missed them.” 

 

“De, we go over there every Sunday.” Blue eyes looked pointedly into green. 

 

“Yeah, well maybe I've just been homesick.” 

 

“Homesick? We live 10 minutes away from them.” 

 

“Okay, okay.” Dean really didn't want to admit why he hadn't been at the house. Imagine how pathetic he would sound. 

 

“Dean.” 

 

“Adam was here and I didn't feel like being an audience to the ‘Cas and Douche love show’.” Crap. Why did he say that? 

 

His best friends eyes softened, Cas tilted his head in that most adorable way he does, before he broke into a grin and loudly attested, “I knew it!” 

 

Dean wasn't understanding. 

 

“Dean, if you didn't want Adam here all the time, all you had to was ask! I would have understood.” 

 

“Cas, I wasn't going to tell you not to have your boyfriend over.” 

 

“Dean, how many times do I have to tell you that  _ you're  _ my best friend, and  _ you  _ come first.” He put his hands on either side of Dean’s face. The other boys hands instantly came down to rest on his hips. “We’ve talked about this.” 

 

He leaned up some, placing a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. 

 

“So are we like... together now?” Dean inquired. 

 

All he got in response was another kiss. Longer this time, but hey. Who was he to complain? 

 

**

A couple days had gone by, just the two of them and it was great. They had the apartment to themselves, Ash had late shifts at the Roadhouse so he just crashed there when he was done, and Andy’s roommate was out of town so her & Benny had been staying there. 

 

It felt really good to just be together without any interruptions or priorities and in their own privacy. 

 

Well, kind of without priorities. They didn't go to their regular Sunday dinner at the Winchesters since they had dinner there the night before. And on Monday, Dean somehow convinced Cas to pull a Ferris Bueller and skip their classes for the day in favor of lying in the bed the entirety of their time, and then calling for pizza. Dean called in sick to work Monday night, but on Tuesday.. Cas made him attend all 2 of his lectures  _ and  _ go to work. ( _ “Cas, we never miss classes, I think 2 days of not being there isn't really going to matter.” “Dean, do you have any idea how much material we’d miss and then have to make up? It’s not happening!”)  _

 

It took a bit of coaxing, but eventually he got Dean dressed and to his lectures.

 

Neither of them spent anymore time on campus than they needed to for the day, though. They were both in and out as quick as possible; eager to get back home to each other. 

 

Now, it was Wednesday and Dean was sitting in his psych class, trying  _ really  _ hard not to fall asleep. He couldn't help it, Naomi was just super boring. She just went on and on  _ and on   _ and nobody really even knew what she was talking about. 

 

Actually, now that he thinks about it, this is the most Dean’s ever seen his professor not sound like she’d rather be literally anywhere else than teaching her class. 

 

They were going over hypnosis today, mind control - that sort of thing. 

 

_ Hmm, mind control, maybe that's why she doesn't sound like she hates her life today.  _ It wouldn't surprise Dean if this was his professors favorite part of the class. She probably used mind control on her husband to get him to marry her. _ Don't be silly, Dean. She probably doesn't even have a husband. She's evil! Who would marry her?  _

 

Huh. She was pretty evil, wasn't she? 

 

Dean pulled out his phone, checking the time. He was wasn't sure how much longer he’d be able to sit here. He’d never been so bored in his life!  _ 12:15.  _ Okay, 30 more minutes. That's not bad. He could do this. 

 

He couldn't do this. He pulled his phone out again, searching his contacts for Cas’ name and smiling when he saw it. Wow, they were such nerds. 

 

**To : Cassie <3 **

Hey gorgeous, wanna meet up 4 lunch? 

 

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were when he and Cas had the most similar schedules. They both had a class at 9 am, then another one at 11:15, and the last one at 2:50. On Tuesdays and Thursdays though, Cas had an 8 am while Dean had 11 am, and then a 12 am while Dean had a 2 pm. 

 

His phone buzzed in his hand and he rolled his eyes with a fond expression when he read the text. Of course that's what his best friend-turned-boyfriend (his heart flipped every time he called Cas that, he still couldn't believe it.) would say. 

 

**From : Cassie <3 **

You shouldn't be texting during a lecture. 

 

**To : Cassie <3**

Guess i'm just a rebel. what are you gonna do about it? 

 

He knew Cas wouldn't take the bate, especially during class, but damn if his brain wasn't imagining all sorts of things right now. 

 

Cas tying him up, Cas  _ punishing him,  _ Cas bending him over their kitchen table why he slammed into Dean from behind. 

 

Okay, he was getting a little carried away now. He had to stop fantasizing before he popped a hard on in the middle of class. Plus, him and Cas hadn't even done butt stuff yet. 

 

**From : Cassie <3 **

I might refrain from baking pie for you. 

 

**From : Cassie <3 **

A week maybe? Or I could make it, but I wouldn't let you have any. 

 

**From Cassie <3**

How would that feel, Dean? I would eat it right in front of you. All that  filling, so gooey, dripping off the tip of the fork before I wrapped my lips around it. Sucking everything off and then swallowing it all down. Would you like that, Dean? 

 

_ Fuck.  _ So much for not getting a boner. Cas totally took the bate, but turned it back on Dean. Now  _ he  _ was the one being teased. 

 

**To : Cassie <3 **

Asshole. 

 

**From : Cassie <3**

Just 5 more minutes, honey.

 

_ Honey.  _ Dean couldn't help the drop in his stomach when he read that. It was a good drop, though. His heart fluttered and he smiled to himself. 

 

5 minutes later and Naomi was dismissing her class. 30 minutes went by real quick when he was talking to Cas. 

 

_ Cas.  _ He couldn't wait to see Cas. 

 

They hadn't really told anyone about their relationship seeing as they haven't really talked to anyone since Saturday night. They did discuss it though, and decided that they wouldn't hide their relationship and they'd tell their friends and family as soon as they got the chance. Dean was fine with just letting everyone figure it out themselves, but Cas was heavily against that idea and didn't think this was something that should be told over the phone or just “figured out”. 

 

Since they didn't really want to have to explain the situation over and over again, they planned on gathering everyone up at the same place and making the announcement. Preferably the Roadhouse, he knew Ellen would be okay with it. Maybe they could do it Saturday night. It gives everyone enough of a notice. Though the bar is pretty packed on the weekends. Saturday afternoon? He’d have to talk to Cas about it and see what he thinks. 

 

_ Shit.  _ Benny and Andrea would probably be back at the apartment tonight. What were they supposed to do? Were him and Cas supposed to act how they normally would towards each other? As  _ friends? _ Or were they supposed to act how they've been acting for the last 2 days, as  _ more than friends.  _ He sighed, this was so much shit to deal with. 

 

It didn't matter though. For Cas, anything was worth it. 

 

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, he turned to see his beautiful redheaded best friend peering at him over his shoulder. “Charlie.” He greeted. 

 

“That’s  _ Queen  _ to you, handmaiden.” 

 

He laughed, waving her off as they walked side by side through campus. He was heading towards the art building because that's what Cas’ last class was and he figured he’d probably meet him somewhere in between. 

 

“So,” Charlie started, “Have you talked to Cas about how you feel yet?” She eyed him, waiting on an answer. He wasn't sure what to say, and the thought of Cas was making him blush so he put his head down to hide his face. “Dude!” She exclaimed, punching him in the arm.  _ Hard. _

 

“What the hell!” He rubbed at his arm; Charlie really was stronger than she looked. 

 

“Dean. You're never going to know how Cas feels about you unless you  _ talk to him _ \--” 

 

Dean huffed a breath, re-adjusting his bag on his shoulder and tuning out of what Charlie was saying. He’d heard this so many times before. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do here. Charlie was Cas’ best friend just as much as she was Dean’s, and she would probably kill them both for not telling her first thing. 

 

He looked up and instantly felt more at ease as his eyes found a familiar dark headed figure a little ways away walking with Balthazar. As if feeling Dean’s gaze, Cas turned his head and immediately met sight with Dean. The warm smile Cas gave him was enough to make Dean's mind a bit clearer. 

 

As the 4 met in the middle and Charlie was still yammering about how Dean needs to grow a pair, he became overtaken with the feeling of  _ just not caring anymore  _ and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, not giving the other boy anytime to think before Dean captured his lips. 

 

Cas only froze for a second, completely taken back by the gesture, before he lifted his arms behind Dean’s head and returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm as he was receiving. 

 

Their tongues wrestled for dominance for about a minute until they heard a throat clear somewhere around them and then they slowly broke apart. 

 

Cas looked up at Dean through dark lashes, a hint of a smile on his face as Dean whispered “Hey.” 

 

The moment, of course, was ruined by a loud “Dudes! What the hell!” from Charlie. They stepped back from each other to look at their friends; Balthazar had an amused smirk on his face as he looked between the 2 boys, Charlie's mouth was hanging wide open and her eyebrows were up to her hairline. “When I said you needed to grow a pair, Dean, I didn't mean just walk up to him in the middle of campus and  _ kiss him!! _ ” 

 

“Oh darling,” Balthazar teased, “That was  _ clearly  _ not their first time.” 

 

Both Dean and Cas’ faces turned red. Dean was starting to regret his “fuck it” attitude as he was now becoming uncomfortable. Who said it was a good idea to just kiss your best friend-newly-turned-boyfriend right in front of everyone? He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other until Cas’ hand found his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Cas was always so good at sensing Dean’s distress. 

 

Dean's fingers entwined with Cas’, not wanting him to let go. 

 

Charlie looked at the two expectantly. She wasn't angry, though - Dean could tell. He lifted his free hand to the back of his neck, “Ah, yeah, well--” 

 

“Dean and I are together now.” And thank god for Cas because Dean was at a total loss for words. He really wasn't good in these situations. 

 

Charlie seemed to toss the words around in her head for a few seconds before she darted forward, enveloping her two closest friends in a bear hug. “Aw! Besties! I knew you two would get your head out of your asses at some point!” She squealed. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Dean flushed, trying to unravel himself in the mess that was Charlie's arms. 

 

“So, when did it happen?” The redhead asked. 

 

“Sunday night.” 

 

“ _ How _ did it happen? And what about Adam?” 

 

Dean scoffed, still hating the name (and the person who matched it). Cas gave him a pointed look before answering, “Adam is out of the picture.” 

 

“Whew,” Charlie sighed, “Well that is good to hear because let me tell you Cas, Adam was a huge--”

 

And before she could finish that sentence, Dean put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. “Guy.” Dean finished. “He was a huge guy. Super tall. Like Sammy.” 

 

He knew Cas got uncomfortable when anyone said something bad about Adam. Not because he felt bad for Adam, but because Cas didn't like knowing his friends all hated his ex boyfriend but put up with him for the sake of himself. 

 

“Nice, De.” Cas grinned, “Real great save.” 

 

He tried, at least. He threw Cas a wink while Charlie and Balthazar discussed lunch plans.

 

“Well, as much as I'd love to watch you two undress each other with your eyes, I've really got to get going.” Balthazar gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek, “Cassie, I'll see you tomorrow?” He asked. 

 

“Of course, Balth. 7:30.” Cas’ smile was genuine as he waved goodbye to his friend. 

 

“7:30? In the morning?” Dean exasperated. What the hell was at 7:30 tomorrow morning?

 

“I’m picking him up before class tomorrow.” Cas replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tilted his head slightly, the same confused look on his face that Dean always found _ ridiculously sweet _ . “Why?” 

 

Dean shifted nervously, glancing at the redhead standing with them. He was so not gonna answer that question in front of Charlie. Definitely not. 

 

Cas got a knowing look on his face as he watched Dean’s eye flicker to their friend and then statyping blushing. Apparently Charlie noticed too. “Dean Winchester!” She gasped, slapping a hand across her mouth. “You’re already thinking about morning sex? How many hours away is that?” 

 

Okay, that's not what he expected to hear. 

 

“What? No, Charles, I'm not thinking about  _ morning sex.”  _

 

To be fair, he was always thinking about sex. But that wasn't what was happening here. 

 

“Then what? Are you  _ cuddler? _ ” She joked, then actual realisation dawned on her this time for sure when Dean didn't answer and blushed harder, averting his eyes. “You  _ are  _ a cuddler!” And her hands were on her face again. 

 

“I am not.” He grumbled. 

 

“You so are! That's the cutest thing in the world! O M G!” 

 

“Cas!” Dean whined, “Help me out here!” Why was he just  _ laughing!  _

 

Charlie just kept squealing, “I knew it! Dean Michael Winchester - The Cuddler!” 

 

“Like an octopus.” Cas added. 

 

“Dude!” Was it gang up on Dean, day? What the fuck. 

 

“He just wraps around you!” 

 

“Cas!” 

 

Cas was loving this.  _ Charlie _ was loving this. They were  _ both _ loving this. Almost doubled over, they were laughing so hard. 

 

“Aw, De,” Cas reached up, put his hand on Dean’s jaw and gave a peck on the lips. “You don't have to feel ashamed about it.” He grinned. Dean knew Cas was teasing him but he couldn't bring himself to actually be upset about it, especially not with Cas looking up at him with those big beautiful blue eyes. So what if he was a cuddler? And he didn't even cuddle with the rest of the people he slept with, Cas just brought it out in him. You try sleeping next to that sexy pile of man and not want to hold tight. 

 

Cas leaned in and whispered so that only Dean could hear. “I love it.” And then placed a light kiss below his ear. 

 

Dean felt his heart beating faster, still not used to having Cas this way. He just wanted to take him somewhere private and make out with him till their lips were blue, yet he was still having trouble transforming out of “friendzone” and into “endzone”. 

 

“Okay you two, are we gonna get lunch or what? Cause I'm starving.” Charlie spoke up. 

 

“Yeah, let's go.” Dean took Cas’ hand again and lead the two to his car. 

 

His friends were a pain in the ass but as cheesy and cliche as it sounded, he wouldn't have them any other way. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! Thanks so much to everyone who's reading :)

**“** Are you serious?” 

 

**“** Yes! And we ran all the way to Crush Pond just so he could throw a stupid rock in the water!”

 

They were having lunch in a small cafe near campus, something close since Charlie had an earlier class than Dean and Cas. 

 

She was sitting across from them in a booth and after they told her every little detail about how they got together, she squealed  _ even more  _ and began recounting a story from 9th grade when Cas and her were having a sleepover one night and snuck out of the house to go to Crush Pond. 

 

Crush Pond was a small park type of place in the center of Lawrence, and the legend is that if you say a name in your head and throw a rock in the pond, they'll love you forever. 

 

And that’s exactly what Cas did. Obviously, the name he thought was Deans, and Charlie never told him what name she had thought, but Cas was pretty sure it was Scarlett Johansson. 

 

Cas was read faced, embarrassed of his 15 year old self. “Oh, god. Charlie!” His head was in his hands, covering himself. He couldn't believe they were talking about this. 

 

“You really bought into that crap?” Dean joked, his arm was thrown over the back of the booth, right over Cas’ shoulders but only lightly touching them. His boyfriend only raised his head enough to glare at him, at which Dean threw a wink. 

 

Charlie cocked her head towards the blonde, lifting an eyebrow with a sly grin, “I don't know what you're calling ‘crap’, Winchester. I seem to recall a certain junior doing the same thing.” 

 

Dean scoffed, “Ah, pretty sure not, Charles.” 

 

“Oh this is gold. You seriously don't remember?” Dean crooked his eyebrow in response. The redhead leant back on her bench, crossing her arms in amusement. “Junior year, Abaddon’s party. The same night you caught Lisa with Zach.” 

 

Shit. It was all coming back to him now. He got smashed at Abby’s party, called Charlie to come get him since he couldn't get home by himself. They drove past Crush Pond and he begged her to stop driving and let him out. He looked for 30 minutes to find the perfect rock to throw and once he did, it was Cas’ name he thought of. Like always. Then he made Charlie drop him off at Cas’ house instead of his, and help him sneak in. 

 

He cried the entirety of the night, wrapped in his best friends arms and Cas never once moved. Held him until they fell asleep. They didn't speak about it in the morning, Cas was pretty sure Dean didn't remember it so he never brought it up. Dean definitely did remember, just too mortified to say anything. 

 

Castiel threw his head up suddenly, gasping as he turned to Dean with a wide mouth. “I remember that! You kept mumbling ‘love forever’ but I never knew what you meant!” 

 

Oh this was great. 

 

“See, you guys! It isn't just a legend, it really does work! You two are the product of Crush Pond.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, he didn't even believe in the whole ‘Crush Pond’ thing. In fact, he was pretty sure half the people in Lawrence didn't believe in it either but just did it for the hell of it. 

 

He had to admit though, it was pretty cute that Cas believed it and actually tried it.

 

His two friends were in the middle of a conversation now, trading stories about high school. Dean wasn't really paying attention, just watching them. Well, Cas, mostly. He truly was beautiful. Especially when he scrunched his nose and slung his head back, letting out that amazing gravely laugh. 

 

Dean didn't know how he got so lucky. 

 

He was perfectly content to just sit here and admire his boyfriend all day. 

 

_ His boyfriend.  _ It was certainly going to take some time getting used to that.

 

“Alright, I gotta get going.” Charlie took out a few bills from her pocket, putting them on the table before gathering her things and scooting out of the booth. “Winchester, Novak, always a pleasure.” 

 

Dean and Cas sat in the booth for a few more minutes before gathering their things as well and putting money down. Dean, the gentleman, paid for Cas’. It wasn't a boyfriend thing, though. It was something they normally did - pay for each other's meals. They weren't sure why they did it, just kind of like a “thanks for being so awesome” thing. 

 

They had about an hour and half until their next class and decided to go back to the apartment, just to relax some. 

 

At least, that’s what they told themselves when they were leaving the cafe. 

 

On the drive back home was a totally different story. Cas sat in the middle, like he’d been doing since they started this  _ thing,  _ and had somehow gotten the idea that it would be fun to mess with Dean while he drove. 

 

He put his hand on his boyfriends thigh, leaning in to nose at his neck.”You know,” Cas’ raspy voice was right in Dean’s ear, his lips dangerously close, “I never told you this, but,” He paused, sliding his hand closer to Dean’s crotch. “You look  _ really _ sexy when you're annoyed.” 

 

_ Annoyed? _

 

“Cas, come on, I'm driving.” 

 

But Cas didn't care. Right now, the only thing he cared about was having Dean. He stuck his tongue out, lapping at Dean’s neck, aware of exactly how much he was making  the other boy squirm by knowing how sensitive the skin was around his ear. “Shh,” He bit down slightly, reveling in the way Dean’s breath hitched at the action. 

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Dean shuttered, “Cas..” His fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter as Cas started sucking at the skin. His dick hardened as Cas’ fingers brushed over it. “Baby..” 

 

Luckily, he was just pulling into their apartment complex, the car came to a halt as he pulled into a spot. 

 

It's not like he’s never fooled around while driving before, he’s gotten hand jobs and blow jobs both, but Cas had a different effect on him than everyone else.

 

He’d be way too distracted to get them home safe. 

 

As soon as he cut the engine he turned his head and was instantly met with hungry lips. 

 

3 minutes later and they were pushing into their apartment, hands all over each other. Cas slammed Dean up against the back of the door, his fingers digging into the other boys hips, simultaneously pulling him closer and pinning him back.

 

Their tongues battled against each other with such an intensity. They were both lost in the moment, neither thinking of much except being close to each other; feeling each other,  _ being _ with each other. Becoming one.

 

Which is why when a throat cleared behind them, they didn't react. Didn't even  _ hear  _ it. How could they? What with all the noise they were making, just the two of them? The moaning, the whimpering, Dean’s excited cursing, his  _ pleading. _

 

“Not that I don't love a show, but this is just a little too weird for me.” 

 

Cas froze and Dean’s eyes snapped open. “B-Benny!” 

 

The two boys scrambled away from each other - not too far, but they weren't touching anymore. 

 

Benny and Andrea stood in the living room; he had his eyebrow raised, a hint of a smile on his face, and she looked slightly amused with her arms crossed. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Cas sounded a little less wrecked than Dean did but he looked a lot more disheveled, his hair especially. Dean really had a thing for running his hands through it.

 

Dean moved from the door to the kitchen table, beckoning Cas to come with him. Obviously they’d have to tell their friends now, and he didn't know about Cas, but he definitely didn't wanna have to go through this awkward as shit conversation without comfort. 

 

Not to mention the fact that they’ve already had to explain to it Charlie once, now Benny and Andy, and then their families too. 

 

This was the exact opposite of what they had planned. 

 

The blue eyed boy walked towards him, avoiding their friends’ smug stares. He sat down in the chair right next to Dean; he didn't have to talk to Dean to see how the blonde was feeling. He knew Dean was uncomfortable right now, he knew he wasn't a fan of these talks. 

 

Cas could feel the tension radiating off of Dean in  _ waves.  _ He put his hand on Dean’s knee in a reassuring manner and right away felt his boyfriend relaxing. Dean put his hand on top of Cas’ and squeezed back. 

 

“Well,” Benny exclaimed, “We  _ do _ live here..” He trailed off, teasing. 

 

Andy stepped forward and when she spoke, her tone wasn't accusing or disgusted, “More importantly, what are _you_ _two_ doing, you dirty dogs?” She tittered. 

 

“Well we live here too…” 

 

“Oh no, Dean Winchester, you know that is  _ so  _ not what we meant.” She tapped her foot, and  _ great.  _ She was in Mom Mode. Her arms crossed, foot tapping, eyebrow raised, she even had her mom  _ voice.  _ There was no way they were getting out of this now! 

 

Dean huffed a breath, sitting up straight in his seat but leaning back a little, he relented. “Cas and I are dating.” And when neither Benny, nor Andy said anything, he started worrying. But then Andy just tilted her head, grinning a little more, and gave him a ‘go on’ gesture. “ _ And  _ we're dating?” He doesn't know what else he’s supposed to say?? What more do they want? He looked over to Cas who gave him a fond smile and a nod, something that meant “that's okay”. 

 

Andy let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her arms out. 

 

“Well. It's good you two finally came to your senses.” Benny laughed as his girlfriend passed him to sit on the couch, and he made his way over to the kitchen table, sitting across from the boys. “I mean, it was getting kind of tiring watching you both pining after each other.” 

 

Pining? They weren't  _ pining.  _

 

Okay, Dean was definitely pining, but his friends didn't have to make them out to sound like fucking high schoolers. He wasn't Sam. 

 

Benny put his hands up in a playful defensive way as Dean shot daggers into him. “Hey, brother, don't look at me. You guys are the ones always making puppy dog faces to the other behind your backs.” 

 

“We did not do that!” 

 

“You did too!” Andy yelled from the living room.

 

“So, uh, who tops? _ ”  _ Benny smirked at them, knowing just what reaction he was going to get by asking that. 

 

“Okay,” Dean put both hands on the table and stood up. This was so embarrassing! If Benny’s teasing him, he can only  _ imagine _ what his families going to say! He flicked Benny off as he stomped towards his room. “Asshole!” And he slammed the door at the sound of his friends’ cackling. 

 

A few seconds later, he heard a faint knock on the door, followed by his beautiful dark haired boyfriend. “De?” His voice was hushed; consoling and soft, but the quieter he spoke, the deeper it got, the more huskier it got, and it always made Dean’s stomach flip. 

 

Dean was sitting on the edge at the foot of his bed, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He stared down at the floor, not looking up. He heard Cas take off his shoes at the door and then inaudible footsteps were coming near him until 2 yellow and black striped socks came into his line of sight. 

 

“Dean.” Cas pressed again. 

 

He wasn't even sure why he was acting like this. He's just kinda chagrined that everyone around them seemingly knew precisely how the 2 of them felt about each other before they did. He felt like all this time has been wasted. 

 

And he’s angry. 

 

Angry that he couldn't gain enough courage earlier and convince himself to tell Cas. 

 

Angry that he thought he had kept his feelings to himself when really everyone was already in the know. He suspected that, but he was never sure so he didn't let himself think on it. 

 

He just feels like a wuss, and especially because he was getting so bothered by this all. He was a  _ Winchester.  _ Winchester’s don't act like this! 

 

Cas’s hands were on his wrists, pulling them away from his face as he pushed Dean’s upper body up some so that he was sitting up right. 

 

The other boy took a small step forward, squatting himself in between Dean’s legs, looking up at the blonde haired boy and placing his own elbows on Dean’s knee’s now.

 

It was an intimate act, sorta, but not sexually. Cas was acutely aware that this was the only way he was going to have an actual conversation with Dean in this state; a conversation with eye contact, a conversation with actual communication, a conversation where they would both be focused and fully take in what the other was saying. 

 

He put his hands on Dean’s cheeks, gaining his full attention, “Talk to me.” 

 

So Dean did. Told him everything he was thinking, everything he was feeling, everything that was going on inside his mind. And it felt  _ good. _ It felt amazing. 

 

And Cas listened. Cas listened like it was the only thing he knew how to do. He didn't speak, didn't do anything but just let Dean finish, let him release and express. He was proud of Dean. Proud that his best friend was talking. Wasn't exactly overcoming this whole, macho, “winchesters don't whine” thing that was hammered into his brain, but he was at least getting over it to talk to Cas about things, and that was something at least. 

 

When he was done, he let out a long breath and sat back a little as he waited for Cas to respond. 

 

“You know, I was pining too. Since 9th grade. I had all this time to tell you how I feel but I didn't either, so this isn't only on you, love. I was wasting time, too. I was scared, too. I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it just like you. But there isn't anything we can do about it now, De. We're together now. We’re happy now and we’re letting ourselves love each other now and that's what matters, right? That’s what's important now? Stop beating yourself up, baby. It isn't only your fault, okay?” And when Dean nodded, because there wasn't anything else that needed to be said, Cas offered a small smile, leaned up, and kissed him. 

 

Slowly, tenderly. It was a comforting kiss at first, certainly not supposed to get as hot as it did, but then Cas stood up and straddled Dean’s legs, settling on his lap.

 

Dean brought his hands up to Cas’ lower back and pressed, urging him closer as they both made their ways to a full hardness. As Cas rolled his hips forward, in need of more friction, Dean moved his hands to either side of Cas’ ass and pushed more. 

 

Eventually Dean fell backwards the rest of the way on the bed, Cas following. 

 

He was just about slip his hands under Cas’ shirt when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He disregarded it in favor of pulling Cas’ shirt off, but then it buzzed again. 

 

“Dean.” Cas mumbled against his lips. 

 

“Ignore it.” 

 

_ Buzz.  _

 

He groaned, pushing Cas lightly so they could both sit up. He begrudgingly pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing he had 3 new texts. “It's Jo.” 

 

“What does she want?” 

 

**From : Jo**

Are you coming to class today?

 

**From : Jo**

Winchester! Don't tell me you're skipping again! I swear to God, if you make me sit through this shit alone again.. 

 

**From : Jo**

 

HELLO????

 

“Shit!!!! It's 3:00!!” 

 

How the fuck had 2 hours passed? 

 

“Fuck!” Cas hissed, swiftly standing up and reaching for his shirt. 

 

They moved fast. Cas hurriedly slipping in his shoes before they both ran out of the room. They hadn't brought any of their stuff in during their sex-drunk haze on the way up to the apartment. 

 

Within 50 seconds they were back inside the the Impala, both of them out of breath; Dean more so than Cas since he didn't run 3 times a week like Cas did. 

 

They made it back to campus under 4 minutes, kissing their goodbyes at the car before splitting. Cas rushed to his last class and luckily slipped in without his professor noticing. He took his seat next to Anna - they always saved one for the other if they didn't come in together - and got out his notebook. 

 

“You're late!” The redhead scorned, he gave her a pointed look before fishing inside his bag for a pencil. After asking Anna what he had missed, he started his notes, tuning into what his professor was saying. 

 

“I know, I'm sorry. I lost track of time.” 

 

He tried listening to the lecture; he took notes, he nodded his head when everyone else did. He went through all the motions of class but nothing really stuck in his mind like it normally did. It just wasn't registering with him. 

 

He was concerned about his best friend. About his boyfriend. 

 

Dean tended to overthink things. He over analyzes  _ everything.  _ And then when something's wrong, or something bad happens, he blames himself. And it isn't a “pity me” thing. It's not a cry for attention, he genuinely believes that he could have stopped whatever bad had happened from happening. 

 

He held so much weight on his shoulders, so much greif about everything, and so many peoples problems. 

 

Cas knew Dean was strong, knew he could handle it, but he shouldn't  _ have  _ to handle it. Not alone, at least. Everyone else's problems  _ weren't his.  _ They weren't his fault! But yet, he always thinks so. 

 

He just wants to help in as many ways as he can. Which is why he takes on so much. He sits, and he listens, and he gives advice if he can, and it's all real. He actually cares. And he never complains about it. He’s always putting people's happiness above his own, always putting their needs before his, and never having anything to say about that. 

 

And Cas loves him for that. Dean is the most selfless person that he knows. So it pains Castiel to see him so troubled. It pains him to see Dean so stressed like he was today. But it made his heart happy that Dean actually  _ talked to him about it.  _ He told Castiel everything he was thinking, everything he was feeling. Which isn't something he does often, because he thinks he doesn't deserve to talk about his problems. He thinks his issues aren't as bad. That they aren't of import, just because they may not be as big as someone else's. But, Cas thinks, Dean is finally starting to let go of that a little bit and open up. 

 

He’s opened up to Cas before, he’s let himself go like he did today, but it doesn't happen as often as Cas thinks it should. Every once in a while, Dean just needs to let everything out. Release it. Share his burdens with Cas because that's what he’s here for. As a partner, and as a best friend. 

 

He just wanted Dean to feel as good as he makes Cas feel. 

 

He just wanted Dean to be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points if you can tell me what show Crush Pond came from


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how extremely late this is. I've been so incredibly busy.

When Friday rolled around, they ended up not going to dinner or anything. Since Benny and Andy already knew, and Charlie and Balthazar already knew, then that meant Gilda and whoever Balthazar’s currently dragging along knows, and probably now Ash and the rest of their friends. 

Honestly, Dean was surprised that the news hadn't somehow gotten back to his or Cas’ parents. 

They were still going to Sunday dinner at the Winchesters, so they just went ahead and invited the Novak’s as well. 

Dean already knew how that was going to go down. 

Mary would get really happy about it because “her boys are finally getting married” and then they’d have to explain to her how that was  _ way  _ down the line. John would just raise his eyebrow and mutter “bout damn time, boy.” Cas’ mom would put her hand to her heart and start crying cause she'd be so thrilled. His dad would start trying to calm down his mom while saying “congratulations, son, that's great.”

And if Dean knew Michael and Sammy, they’d probably have some sort of bet going. 

Depending on if Gabriels there or not, things might get a bit on the awkward side because he’d make some sort of perverted joke about them boning, and Lord knows that's not something either of their parents want to hear. 

Neither Cas, nor Dean were too terribly excited for the night to come. 

So, on Friday night, they decided to go to dinner by themselves. Cas’ idea, of course. He wanted a date. A  _ traditional  _ date. The dressing up, the the dinner, the movie, he wanted it all. 

Which didn't really make sense to Dean, considering they go to the movies and eat together all the time as friends. He didn't understand what the difference would be other than they'd be holding hands this time and maybe even kiss, or make out in the back of the theater. But then Cas exasperatedly exclaimed to him, “ _ Because we’re not just  _ friends  _ anymore, Dean.”  _ And therefore he realized, this was important to Cas. And he’d do anything for Cas.

To prove it? He made dinner reservations. 

Yeah, he knows. Reservations.

Now, at 4:30, he’s just arriving home from work. Usually he gets off around 5 or 5:30, but he asked Bobby if he could get off early since their reservations were for 5:45. 

He walked into the apartment and could hear music coming lowly from Cas’ bedroom. The boy himself wasn't anywhere in sight, so Dean guessed that's where he was. The apartment was empty, everyone gone for the night - he wasn't really sure where. 

“Honey, I'm home!” He sing-songed as he set his keys and bags down, taking off his work boots. He walked further into the space, the living room smelling faintly of incense because Cas wasn't happy if he wasn't burning any. Dean knew the scent - it was one of the only ones Cas liked. Nag -- something. Chacka? Champa? he never remembered the name, but to be honest, it was Dean’s favorite. He didn't care much for incense, but ever since he was in high school, ever since Cas peaked interest in it, it's a smell Dean’s come to recognize as home because he’s grown so used it. To  _ Cas’  _ use of it. 

He walked down the hall, the music becoming louder. It was one of Cas’ bands that he liked to listen to. Not really Dean’s usual dig, but he didn't think it was horrible. 

He got to his boyfriends bedroom, and his heart filled with warmth at the sight that he was greeted with. 

Cas was standing with his back facing Dean, he had a towel wrapped low around his waist and he was swaying his hips to the music as he looked through his closet. 

It wasn't very loud, but Dean could hear the deep rumble of the other boys’ voice. Singing along to the music. A little out of tune, but beautiful, nonetheless. 

Cas hadn't yet noticed Dean, so he just stood back and watched. Taking in the view. The sounds. The feel. 

_ If I get murdered in the city, go read the letter in my desk _

_ Don't bother with all my belongings, but pay attention to the list _

_ Make sure my sister knows I loved her _

_ Make sure my mother knows the same  _

_ Always remember there was nothing worth sharing Iike the love that let us share our name _

_ Always remember there was nothing worth sharing like the love that let us share our name.  _

It wasn't an upbeat song, it wasn't a  _ feel good  _ song. But Cas was dancing to it either way. Slowly. Languidly. 

He had to admit though, the song was beautiful. 

Cas pulled off a button down shirt from the rack as another song started, still swaying his hips but not as fast, and turned around to throw it on his bed, jumping when he saw Dean standing in the doorway, a cocky grin on his face. 

“.... _ look what I done, I been alone so long I feel like I'm on the run. lover come ov-  _ shit!” Cas hissed, grabbing at his towel to keep it up since it had come loose a bit. 

“Please,” Dean stepped into the room and walked towards Cas, “Don't stop on my account. I, for one, love a show of  _ any kind.  _ No matter how weird. _ ”   _ He smirked, taking a jab at Benny, even though that incident was 2 days go. 

Once he got within a foot of Cas, he reached out his arms as he closed the distance, slipping his fingers down the top of Cas’ towel and pulling him as close as possible. 

“Smartass.” Cas mumbled before Dean kissed him hello. Cas parted his mouth, letting the other boys tongue between his lips. Dean’s fingers slid further under the towel, the other hand gently pulling it open.

He pulled away from the other pair of lips, trailing kisses down Cas’ jaw. The towel dropped to the floor, pooling around their feet. Cas tipped his head back just as Dean’s fingers wrapped around his shaft. 

But then the dark haired boy seemed to come to his senses, as he moved one hand to Dean’s shoulder, and the other to the hand around his member, and pushed slightly, putting a stop to it.

“You have to take a shower.” He stated, leaning away from Dean’s attempts to still kiss at his neck. 

“We have time.” 

“We have an hour.” 

“Enough time for a quicky.” Dean smiled at him, leaning in again and tickling Cas’ throat with his lips. 

“De..” Cas giggled as he moved his hand from Dean’s shoulder up to the the back of his head, tangling it in his hair. “Shower, and then maybe you'll get more than quicky later.” 

Dean stopped his movements, picking his head up and looking into blues. “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, baby.” 

He leaned in and pressed one last kiss to Cas’ lips and smacking his ass before running back down the hall into the bathroom. 

He could hear Cas chuckling at him from his room and it made his stomach twirl. He was so in love with this boy. 

-

5:30 found them both walking out their front door. Looking  _ very _ snazzy. 

Dean had a maroon long sleeve button down with khaki slacks and brown boots, and Cas had on a dark blue button down with dark slacks and black boots. He had styled his hair, but Deam apparently had different plans because as soon as he saw Cas when he got out of the shower, he ran his hands through it, effectively giving it the “just had sex” look. 

They passed Ms. Moseley as they walked down the hall, she sweet old lady who lives a couple doors down from them. She bakes them pies and cookies in return of Cas or Dean watering her plants and feeding her cats when she’s out of town. 

“Oh, boys! You look so handsome!” 

“Hi Ms, Moseley, it's good to see you.” Cas addressed, kissing her on the cheek. 

She looked at Dean, giving him a knowing smile as she sighed “I thought I'd be dead before you two boys came to your senses.” 

And no matter how many times they’d gone through this - both telling people about them, and Missouri using her freaky mind reading - it always took the air out of him. 

“Oh honey,” She turned to Cas before either of them could speak back. “You take care of that boy.” 

“Yes ma’am, Ms. Moseley” 

“And don't you let him slip away either. He’s a keeper.” She pointed her finger accusingly to Dean. He looked down at the floor to hide his blush. He didn't need to be told how great Cas was. He already knew. He'd do everything in his power to keep him. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

She seemed pretty content with how well her berating them went. She nodded her in dismissal and began to unlock her door. “You two have a good night now.” And with that, she was gone. 

They continued their journey out to Dean’s car, the latter opening his door up for Cas, and bowing at the him as he did so. “Milord.” 

“Why thank you, kind sir.” Cas curtsied before stepping into the vehicle, earning a smirk from Dean. 

Cas watched his boyfriend skip over to the other side of the car and hop in, picking a piece of lint off of his shirt as he settled. 

Dean was… gorgeous. His tan skin shined in the sunlight, every freckle was available for view. His hair spiked at the front, it was getting a little long but Cas didn't mind. He also didn't mind that Dean hadn't shaved in a few days and was growing a bit of stubble. 

As the other man started the car, Cas just sat and admired him. 

Admired the line of his jaw; the sharpness. The form of his lips; the red and plumpness. The bone structure of his cheeks; the fineness. And Cas’ favorite part; his eyes. Green, but not like grass, or Granny Smith apples, but like.. emerald? _ Sometimes emerald _ . It just depended on what light you were under. In the sun, they were bright forest with specks of gold. Under poor lighting, they were a lighter shade, like jade or sea green. But no matter where you were, what the circumstances were, they were always beautiful.  _ Always.  _

“Hello? Earth to Cas?” Dean was snapping his fingers in front of Cas’ face, an attempt at gaining his attention, seeing as he had zoned out. 

He snapped out of his daze with a jolt. Dean was staring at him with those wide green eyes, a question on his face. Cas felt a surge of love rush through him, and in one swift movement he leaned across the seat, putting both hands on either side of Dean’s face and smashing their mouths together. Dean’s lips were still for a moment, probably wondering what brought this on, before responding in kind. 

“What was that for?” Dean asked as they pulled apart and Cas leaned his forehead against his. 

He shrugged, sliding of his hands down Dean’s neck and resting there. “I love you.”

Believe it or not, this was their first time saying it to each other since they'd declared it a week ago. Whether both of them were too nervous to say it, Cas didn't know, but in this moment, he didn't care. He didn't care if Dean didn't say it back, he didn't care if it was still too soon in their relationship, he didn't care how cheesy it sounded. No, in this moment, he was so engulfed with the adoration, and fondness and just undiluted  _ love _ he had for his best friend, that he felt no other words would suffice. 

The other man looked shocked for a second, before regaining himself, a broad, toothy grin forming on his face and then quickly turning into a cocky expression. “I know.”

And Cas couldn't help but titter at that. He hit Dean gently on his arm and laid his head on his shoulder as his body shook with laughter. “Assbutt.” He muttered, both hands gripping the collar of Dean’s leather jacket. The Winchesters hands came up to Cas’ sides, one laid on his hip while the other gingerly rubbed his back as he laughed too. 

Cas sat up after a minute, his blue eyes meeting green. Deans smile softened as he locked gazes with Cas, his voice coming out in a whisper as he spoke with affection. “I love you, too, angel.” 

Castiel's heart nearly stopped at the sound of the nickname. Something he hadn't heard since high school. A nickname that Dean had given him after Cas told him he was named after a celestial being. It was always used in a joking or teasing manner, but Cas knew it had a different meaning this time. 

After staring at each other for Lord knows how long, they both looked away. Dean started the car and then reached into the backseat for the box of tapes, handing it to Cas. A gesture that implied tonight, shotguns gets to pick music and driver shuts his cakehole. Cas can only imagine the look on Sam’s face had he been here to see that. Especially since Cas didn't even have to ask Dean. 

He sifted through the box and found Dean’s favorite Zeppelin tape and then stuck it in. 

Dean took his hand, lacing their fingers together and resting them in the middle seat as they drove to the restaurant. 

As they were pulling into the parking lot, Cas’ phone went off; a text message from his mother. 

**Mom :**

_ Hey! You have mail here, are you coming by soon? _

**Cas :**

_ We’re coming by Sunday, dad didn't tell you?  _

It wasn't uncommon that his mail was sent to his parents’ house at times. He changed his address on most things, the things that were important, but sometimes things were just sent to his old place. 

Whatever was sent, it probably wasn't important. He wasn't going to worry about it - he didn't usually. 

While his mother texted him back, Dean had gotten out of the car and walked over to his side, opening the door for him. 

**Mom :**

_ No? What time? _

He got out of the car and Dean took his hand again while he texted his mother back with the other and they made their way to the front of the restaurant. 

**Cas :**

_ Around 5, I guess. We’re having dinner at De’s. Will you make sure Michael and Gabe come as well?  _

“Who are you texting?” 

“My mother.” He answered, stuffing his phone back in his pocket and turning to his boyfriend. They were just stepping through the doors. The place was pretty packed, but it looked nice inside. Nice enough for reservations, but comfortable enough to wear something less than prom or wedding attire. He didn't think Dean would feel too out of place here. 

“Yeah? Everything okay?” 

“Everything's fine.” He sent Dean and easy smile before leaning in and giving him a short but sweet peck on the lips. 

As the hostess at the front took their name for reservation, (Dean put them under Winchester and Cas didn't even try to ignore the flutter in his stomach) they were lead to a table near the back of the restaurant by the windows. “Is this alright for you?” She asked as she set down their menus. 

Dean waited for Cas to sit down before he himself sat, and murmured an “awesome” to the hostess, not even making eye contact for her. 

Some might have seen it as rude, but Cas didn’t really care, considering the way she was eyeing his boyfriend like he was the last rangoon on the plate. Still, he felt the need to give her a slight nod and a kind smile, just to get her to leave already. 

“So what did your mom want?” Dean asked as they both skimmed their eyes over the menu. Cas didn’t see any burgers, but he did see several steak options that would be sufficient for the man across from him. 

“Just to tell me I had mail at the house and ask when the next time I was stopping by was.”

“She didn’t know about Sunday?”

“I guess dad didn’t tell her. She knows now though, and I told her to make sure Mike and Gabe were there.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Not really, are you?” By the silence that followed his question, he had his answer. He looked up from his menu to see Dean staring intently down at the table and biting his lip. He was thinking, Cas could tell, and he was worried. Cas opened his mouth to say something but at the same time, their waitress had arrived. 

“Hello, my name’s Meg, what can I get you two to drink?”

Dean looked up at her, thankful for the interruption. He  _ was  _ nervous. He knew he shouldn’t be, but he was. “Ah, a yuengling.” 

“Alright, and for you, handsome?” She turned to Cas, and Dean could see the predatory glint in her eyes from where he was sitting.  _ Meg? _ What kind of a name was  _ Meg? _ And who did she think she was?  _ Handsome? _ Seriously? Could she not see they were on a date right now? With each other? Two men? Was she dumb? It was blatantly obvious they were on a date.

Wasn’t it?

Dean looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow, eager to see how Cas would react to this flirtatious _Meg,_ (Ugh, Dean couldn’t even think her name without wanting to gag) and returned his eyes back to said woman and glared. Full on glared. 

Cas caught Dean’s glare and smirked, looking back up at  _ Meg  _ and fucking  _ smiling  _ at her. And not just any smile!! That was his teasing smile. His  _ sexy  _ teasing smile. He could get whatever he wanted with that smile. “A yuengling as well, please, and two waters.” 

Did he just drop his voice an octave? What the fuck?

Dean dropped his glare in favor of gawking at the blue eyed man across from him. Cas only chuckled, and looked back to the waitress, who was  _ just fucking loving this,  _ good god. Did she not know what  _ subtly  _ meant? She was basically throwing herself at him. Grinning at Cas, with that same predatory glint, only now, she was twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. Who the--??? 

“Would you boys like a minute to order?” Great. Her voice was  _ seductive  _ now. Plain. Seductive. And Cas fucking knew exactly what this was doing to Dean. At least when the hostess was eyeing Dean, (yes, he realized.) he had the courtesy to  _ not flirt back  _ just to get a rise out of his boyfriend. He was going to make Cas pay for this later. 

“We’ll need a minute, thanks.” Dean spit, giving her a curt nod and glowering at her until she finally left. He only broke the stares from her retreating back when he heard rough rumbles coming from his boyfriends throat. That jerk was laughing at him. “Can I help you, asshole?” 

Which, to be honest, only made the laughing worse. Cas put his hand in front of his mouth like that was supposed to hide how well he was enjoying this. “I’m sorry,” he managed to choke out, “it's just, I've never seen you jealous before.” 

“I’m not jealous!” Dean squawked, aggressively folding his menu and setting it down to give Cas a stern look. 

“You definitely are.”

“I am not!” 

And yeah, he was definitely jealous. But now that he saw the kick Cas was getting out of it, he certainly wasn't going to admit to anything now. No way. Not going to just give in and let him have the satisfaction of being right. 

Cas had finally settled down and gave Dean a “get real” look. 

Dean averted his eyes from his boyfriends, knowing that if he looked into them any longer then he  _ would  _ eventually cave and he just couldn't have that now, could he? 

He looked around the rest of the restaurant, taking the place in since he hadn't when they first got here. He’d never eaten at this place before but his parents have, and they spoke kindly of it. He’s passed by it many a times, vaguely wondering what their food tasted like, but never entertaining the thought of actually eating here because it just wasn't his setting. But being here now, inside and experiencing it with Cas, it wasn't too bad. Wasn't  _ too  _ fancy. Not his usual pick, but he could deal with it. Especially since it was for Cas. 

He could still feel blue eyes boring into him, but he chose not to meet them. Even if they were teasing each other about the waitress, it hadn't gone unnoticed by Cas that he still hasn't answered whether or not he’s nervous about telling their families. Even so, Dean knew that Cas knew. Cas always knew. He could always tell what Dean was thinking and feeling, sometimes even before Dean himself knew. He was just like that. 

As if on cue, Cas asked, “What are you getting?” And it made Dean love him just a little more. Because he wasn't asking about food preferences because he genuinely wondered, no. He asked because he could tell Dean was slightly uncomfortable about discussing their upcoming family event, so he decided to change the subject. And for that, Dean was thankful. So he answered, “probably the ribeye.” even though he was fully aware he didn't need to tell Cas, because once again,  _ Cas already knew.  _

About 7 minutes went by before Meg came back to take their orders. They both got the same thing, but Cas went with a salad for his side, as opposed to the loaded baked potato that Dean got. 

Cas didn't flirt with their waitress this time around, and Dean tried not to gloat when he saw the disappointed look on her face. Poor thing. If only she knew how spectacularly gay Cas was, then she wouldn't have made it into a whole thing to undo the top button of her shirt before she came back, or sway her hips when she walked away. 

Dean was jealous, yes. 

But it wasn't like he thought she actually had a chance with his boyfriend. Definitely not. And Cas wasn't even flirting with her  _ for real.  _ It was just to make Dean squirm. But Dean just... didn't like the idea of someone putting the moves on Cas. No matter how much he trusted the blue eyed man, it was other people who sometimes didn't know their place. And for that, he had to be careful. 

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it too much. Cas could take care of himself - Dean’s seen it first hand. So if anyone was making  _ actual  _ unwanted advances on him, he’d be quick to put a stop to it. Because, again, that's just how Cas was. 

But even knowing all of this, however, didn't mean Dean didn't feel a little sense of possessiveness when Meg  _ continued  _ to eye Cas. Only difference now though, was that Cas wasn't indulging. In  _ any  _ way. Not to amuse himself, and certainly not because he returned the affections. 

All of that aside, dinner was  _ amazing.  _ The food was delicious, the conversation was great. They both really enjoyed themselves, and Dean thought maybe this whole date night thing wasn't so horrible after all. 

After they got their check and Dean insisted he pay, (“ _ Dean, you pay every time. let me get this one.” “No way, Cas. I drove, which means I pay.” “You drive every time. You refuse to ride shotgun in anyone's vehicle, Dean.” “Exactly.” )  _ he escorted Cas out of the restaurant with a hand on his lower back as they walked. They could both feel the two sets on eyes burning into them as they passed the hostess stand where Meg stood talking to the other female. As soon as they stepped foot through the glass doors, still clearly visible for anyone inside looking out, Cas’ feet halted to a stop and he turned around, without any warning, and kissed Dean. Hard, and firm, and  _ very  _ sexily. 

Though the action was spontaneous, Dean quickly recovered and moved both hands to Cas’ hips, as the latter's hands found their home on either side of Dean’s face. 

Both of their body's were lined up; toe to toe, waist to waist, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. There wasn't a single part of their fronts that weren't touching as their tongues twisted together, and Cas’ took control. One of his hands slid behind Dean’s head and into his hair, tangling his fingers in the lengthier-than-normal locks. 

This went on for about 20 more seconds before Cas pulled away, tilted his head to look behind Dean’s shoulders, making sure both females saw what had just happened, then looked back at Dean with a content nod. 

Dean glanced back too, then smirked knowingly at his boyfriend before putting his arm around his shoulders and leading them down the sidewalk. “Who's jealous now.” 

“Assbutt.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first song - murder in the city, the avett brothers. second song - cringe, matt maeson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know whenever you write and the story is simultaneously everything you wanted it to be, but also not at all? 
> 
> Anywho, sorry it's late. Updating is probably going to change to like every other week now, since i have been, and will continue to be, really busy.

They went to see  _ John Wick: 2,  _ and, like Dean predicted, didn’t end up doing a lot of actual watching. They took the cliche route and picked a couple seats in the very back to make out for the majority of the movie. Which, Dean didn’t really care since, you know, he got to stick his tongue down Cas’ throat and who wouldn’t want to do that? But, he did actually kind of want to see the movie. He really enjoyed the first one and was excited to hear about this one being released, so he’d been looking forward to it. He’ll just have to find a copy on the internet later. 

After the movie they went out for ice cream, per Castiel's request. He got mint chip on a cone, and Dean got just regular ole’ chocolate on a cone. They sat at one of the benches outside the soda shoppe and talked. Took in the light breeze, the stars in the dark sky. It was a friday night, so they weren’t the only ones out, which only meant that when they weren’t talking, they were people watching. The soda shoppe was right in the middle of town and that meant lots of people out and about, drinking and partying, or just out for a stroll. Who knows. It was certainly fun watching kids their age walk down the street at 10 o’clock at night and already piss drunk. 

Dean smiled, reminiscing about his times as a freshman when that was  _ him  _ most nights.  _ He  _ was one of those assholes who went to every single party there was, and got so drunk he barely remembered his own name. And that’s saying a lot because Dean can hold his liquor. In truth, watching these guys stumble the streets kind of made him miss those times. He hadn’t been to a party in he didn’t know how long. He’d have to talk to Cas about going to one. The rest of their friends were still going, and hell, even still throwing them. He just hadn’t been attending them for a minute now. Not since he got in his whole funk about Cas and Adam. 

“What are you thinking about?” Cas asked him from his side. When Dean turned to look at his boyfriend, the younger man was already looking at him, a fond smile on his face as he ate his ice cream. 

“Do you ever miss going out?” 

“Going out?” 

“You know, like with friends and stuff. Drinking and partying and going to bars.” 

“A little, I suppose. Do you?” 

Dean licked his chocolate, thinking. “Sometimes. I mean we’re only 21. I just feel like all we do is go to class and then go to work nowadays.” 

“I see.” Cas nodded, his arm was looped with Deans, and he laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “We can go, if you’d like. I think Balth mentioned something about a frat party tonight.” 

Tempting, but no. Tonight was about the two of them, and Dean told Cas just that. 

“We don’t have to turn into our parents just yet, De.” 

“I know, I would just rather spend the night with you instead.” And yeah, he knows it’s cheesy, and he could have sworn his dick shrunk a few sizes from saying it, but he doesn’t really care, because that’s just the kinda shit that Cas brings out in him, and he can honestly say that he isn’t hating it. So. 

Castiel’s smile grew from Dean’s words, he leaned up just a couple inches to kiss him. 

After that, they just sat there and continued to people watch. Cas’ head on Dean’s shoulder and their arms still looped, as they finished their ice cream in silence. 

It wasn’t ‘til about 10:30 when they decided to go home. And when they got there, it was still empty. 

Completely empty. 

Not a single sign from any of their flatmates, and Dean was absolutely fucking thrilled. 

“You wanna beer?” He asked as he set his keys down and toed off his shoes by the door. 

“Ah, no, I’m okay.” 

So Dean went to the refrigerator to get  _ himself  _ a beer, and just as he was about to close the door, he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso, and a pair of soft lips placing open mouthed kisses down his neck. He relished the feeling of having Cas behind him, pressed against his back. He sighed in content. 

Cas’ hand started to travel, slowly, teasingly, until it was right on top of Dean’s crotch. Dean could feel his pants getting tighter the harder Cas pressed his palm, until there was another hand there, and together, the fingers started to undo the belt. Then the pants. And the zipper. Until there was enough room for Cas to just slip his hand in under the denim but above the underwear, and press even harder on Dean’s bulge. Anymore friction and he’d be fully hard. 

Cas was still kissing the back of his neck, making his way to the side of the throat, and Dean rolled his head back to make more room for him. 

“Cas..” He moaned, falling into him a little bit. 

“Hmm?”

“Bed, please.”

“Of course, Dean.” 

But they didn’t go anywhere. Cas’ fingers moving up and down Dean’s shaft was too pleasurable, he didn't want to stop the feeling. “Dean.” Cas’ lips were right at his ear. “I want you to fuck me.” 

And that was enough to break him out of the spell he was in as he spun around, grabbing Cas’ hand and hastily dragging him to his bedroom since it was the closest to them. 

He pulled Cas in the room, not even bothering to shut the door as he pushed Cas onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He all but ripped Cas’ shirt off and quickly moved to do the same to his pants. He just wanted everything off, off,  _ off.  _ He knew he should slow down a little. Enough to enjoy this all since it would be their first time having  _ sex  _ sex. But it wasn't going to be their last, so they'd have plenty of opportunities to actually take their time and drag things out. Now though, they were extremely too needy for that. 

As Dean pulled down Cas’ britches, both pants and underwear in one swift motion, he basked in the glory of the beautiful member that sprung up, beads of come on it's tip. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Cas” 

“De, please.” And Cas’ hands were on Dean’s pants again, urgently pulling them as far down as they'd go until Dean leaned up and pulled them the rest of the way down too, before moving to work on his own shirt. 

When they were both completely naked and Dean was straddling Cas, he leaned down to kiss the blue eyed man as he fisted both of their cocks, dragging his hand up and down as his tongue worked in Cas’ mouth. 

He couldn't stand it any longer though, he  _ needed _ to be inside Cas. Needed to feel the other man wrapped around him. Needed to see him climax purely on the member buried in him.

Without breaking the kiss, Dean reached his other hand up to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube he had stashed there. He held it in his palm for another moment, his other hand still pumping them both before he finally broke away from Cas and sat up. He squirted the lube into his hands, spreading it all over his fingers before gently pushing Cas’ legs apart and circling his rim, loving the way his boyfriend's breathing was getting harder and harder. And then all at once, he stuck the finger inside. 

Cas gasped, arching his back off the bed. He looked so beautiful then. Panting and sweaty, so full of  _ want.  _

“Another.” He requested after a few moments, voice rough with sex. 

“Are you su-”

“Another, Dean. Please, I'm okay, I just need to feel you.” 

So Dean stuck another, pumping the two in and out, scissoring. 

It was beginning to be too much. Both of their members were swollen, neglected. Cas kept moaning and cursing Dean’s name everytime he hit his prostate. 

“More.” Cas pleaded, and Dean stuck in a third finger. Doing the same thing. Pumping and spreading. “I'm ready.” Cas spoke through gritted teeth. Before Dean got a chance to ask if he was sure, Cas locked eyes with him, reiterating, “I’m ready, baby, please” 

And Dean leaned down again, catching Cas’ lips once more before he broke away and pulled his fingers out. He reached for the lube again, squeezing a generous amount into his hand and then all over his throbbing member. When he felt it was covered enough, he put the tip to Cas’ rim. The other boys legs were spread wide open for Dean - welcoming. Cas nodded once, giving Dean the last go ahead, before he pushed lightly, his rip breaching the beautifully ready hole. He pushed more and more, slowly, until he was bottomed out and Cas was writhing beneath him.

“Shit, Cas. Feels so good.” Dean breathed, overwhelmed. He couldn't describe this feeling, neither of them could. They’d both been waiting for this for so long; imagining it and dreaming of it and just  _ wanting  _ it. Neither man could even fathom how amazing it felt being here right now, after all the longing they both took part in. 

“Dean,  _ move!”  _

Right, of course. How could he forget. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. He listened to Cas scream in pleasure and it only turned him on more. Not only because it was a beautiful sound, but because he’d never known Cas to be loud during sex. 

They've shared a wall for 2 years now, and Dean’s spent so many nights forced to listen to Cas and Adam have sex, but it was always Adam who was making the noise. There was the occasional grunt or yell from Cas, sometimes some profanities were thrown around. But  _ this -- this  _ was different. 

And it was all because of Dean.

It was  _ Dean  _ who made Cas squirm like this.  _ Dean _ who’s name Cas was screaming.  _ Dean _ was dragging out the beautiful moans from the man beneath him. 

And he fucking loved it. It drove him crazy. 

He thrusted in and out, in and out, a steady rhythm, fast and hard and by no means would this be considered “love making”. But who cared?

“Fucking--  _ Cas, _ baby, you're so fucking beautiful.” 

“Dean, Dean I'm gonna -” 

“Yeah babe, me too.” His fingers were digging into Cas’ hips, probably bruising but the man didn't seem to care at the moment. Dean could feel the pressure building up in his stomach, on the verge of release when Cas moaned out “ _ I love you”  _ and he was gone.  Hot white spurts of come shot all over Dean’s stomach as Cas climaxed, still screaming. And maybe it was Cas’ words - his declaration, or maybe it was what he looked like when he came solely on Dean’s cock, but  _ something  _ had caused Dean to release too, with the same intensity as Cas. His orgasm rushed through him, filling up Cas. 

He kept thrusting, kept pumping his way through both of their climaxes the best he could, and when it was over, when they were both empty and had nothing else to give, Dean collapsed on top of his boyfriend, burying his head into Cas’ sweat soaked neck. 

“I love you, too.” He breathed, almost completely out of energy. He felt Cas’ hand come up and card through his own now wet hair and they relaxed. Letting their bodies calm down. 

Once their breathing evened out, Dean rolled over, pulling himself out of Cas, smiling to himself as the other man grunted at the feeling. He got up, not bothering to cover up, and walked out of the room to the bathroom. 

And maybe, since he knew Cas was watching his ass, he might have just swayed his hips just a little bit more than he usually would when he walks. 

When he came back, 2 wet washcloths in hand, he took notice of his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed; one leg perched up, bent at the knee, and his arm slung across his eyes. Dean couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart. Just the overwhelming sense of love that he feels for Cas. It's a lot. More than he’s ever felt for anyone.

And he welcomes it all with opened arms. 

-

Sunday evening, they sat in the Impala in front of the Winchesters house. Both of the two boys were pretty nervous, but Cas was trying to hold it together for Dean’s sake. From what he could tell, John and Mary already knew about Dean’s feelings for Cas, and they were okay with it. At least, that's what Dean said. 

So really, if they’re okay with it, then Cas doesn't understand what Dean’s so nervous about. 

That's a lie. He totally gets it. Because John Winchester can be a total asshole sometimes and completely throw you through a loop with his reactions. You think you know how he’ll react to something, and then he ends up taking you by surprise by acting the opposite of what you expected. 

He may  _ say _ he’d be okay with his oldest son in a homosexual relationship, but when it actually comes down to it, is he really going to stand by that? Because as sad as it may be, parents and friends and people everywhere will tell you it would be alright, but if the situation actually presented itself and it was no longer hypothetical, but  _ literal,  _ it might be a whole different thing. Whether they’re scared, or they're just plain lying, who knows. 

So when John told Dean to “man up” and tell Cas how he feels, was he only saying it because he knew Dean would never actually do it, therefore they’d never end up in the situation that they're currently in, or did he genuinely mean it? Because yes, John loves Cas like he’s his own, and John’s been nothing but supportive of Cas ever since he came out all those years ago, but Cas also isn't John’s biological son. And whether the winchesters are Castiel's second family or not, he can't help but to think that it's different. 

Plus, John has always,  _ always,  _ been harder on Dean than he was anyone else. Always. Different rules apply to Dean than they do everyone else. Cas hates it, and Dean  _ definitely  _ hates it, but as much as they've tried, they can't change it. And if you ask Dean, he’ll tell you he’s used to it by now and it really doesn't bother him anymore. But Cas knows. 

So yeah, Cas can, actually, understand why Dean’s so nervous. 

While Dean sits in the seat next to him, the evening sun shining through the window and goldening his hair, he’s quietly humming Metallica while simultaneously trying to take deep breaths, and Cas just sits and he waits. There's really nothing he can do right now. Dean has his own ways of dealing with anxiety and whatnot, and this is it. So Cas let's him do his thing until he’s ready. 

Although, dinner’s supposed to be at 5, and its 5:10, and Cas is pretty positive that everyone knows they're here and just hanging out in the car because there's absolutely  _ no way _ that they didn't hear the Impala come down the street. 

After about 2 more minutes of the humming and deep breathing, Dean finally opened his eyes and turned towards his boyfriend. “Ready?” Cas asked, patient as ever, and Dean nodded once, giving a small smile and mumbling a low and sure, “Ready.” 

Cas reached and took Dean’s hand, placing a small kiss on his knuckles before they both exited the vehicle and walked side by side to the front door. They walked right in and was instantly hit with the amazing smell of Mary’s lasagna. Cas could hear the combined chattering of their families and he grinned a little; it all so familiar and great, he loved that they all got along so well and had such fun together. 

The two of them took their shoes off by the door and trailed into the kitchen, where their mother’s were both leaned against the counters, each with a glass of wine in their hands as they gossiped and laughed. Both women turned their heads at the newcomers and set their glasses down, opening their arms for their boys. 

“Hey sweetie!” Mary exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck, Becky doing the same to Cas before they all switched and did the same. 

Of course, no matter how Dean tried to hide his nervousness, it was no match for Mary Winchester. Her mother intuition was absolutely phenomenal at times. It blew Cas away sometimes. She always saw right through Dean’s facade, much like Cas. 

“Oh, honey,” She soothed, rubbing his cheek with her palm, “It's gonna be okay.” And waves of tension floated off Dean, Cas could practically  _ see  _ it. Mary didn't even have to know what the problem was, just that there was one, and she would immediately start to reassure you that everything was going to be alright. 

Dean gave his mother a grateful smile and sighed, “Thank you.” It melted Cas’ heart. “Where's Sammy?” 

“He's in the back with Michael and Gabriel.” 

Didn't surprise Cas. Even though Sam was significantly younger than both Michael and Gabe, he was impressively more mature than most his age, and he got on with them pretty well. They thought of him as their younger sibling just like Cas did. Gabriel really liked to tease Sam, and Michael was just great to be around. 

To be honest, Dean reminds Cas of Michael a lot, and Cas thinks that's why Sam took to him so well, was because Michael was just like his older brother. And Gabe, well, it was just always a new experience when you're around him. He was very….. rambunctious. 

As if on cue, the backdoor opened up and in walked all 3 boys. Sam, of course, towered over everyone. Especially Gabriel, but he was also very much on the short side, so. 

“Little brother!!” Michael's deep voice called out excitedly, he pushed in front of Gabe to make his way towards his younger sibling, throwing his arms around him and wrapping him in a bear hug. It really hadn't been that long since Cas had last seen Michael, a couple weeks maybe, but no matter what the time was between their previous meet, Mike always acted as if it had been months since their last interaction. 

He still lived in Lawrence, once he graduated  college with a teaching degree, he moved into a nice one story house with his fiance, and got a job at their old high school to teach health and coach varsity football. He’s pretty young, sure, 23, but all the guys love him and the girls swoon over him, and if Cas knows him well, he doesn't completely hate the attention. 

As for Gabe, Cas still saw him pretty regularly. Considering they went to the same college and everything. Though the school year was just about over and Gabe was getting ready to graduate, and then who knows where he’s gonna go. Cas had thought he mentioned something about going to California for culinary school, but he wasn't sure. Gabe’s always changing his mind about things. He’s not got the longest attention span. 

So when Michael finally let loose of Cas, Gabe only only gave him a pat on the back before pulling out a Tootsie roll pop from his pocket. Michael moved on to Dean, greeting him the same way he did Cas, and Sam gave them both a  high five. 

Hearing all the ruckus, Chuck and John appeared out of the den together,  _ laughing,  _ no less. Now  _ that  _ was an odd pairing. Chuck was a short, awkward, soft man who was super jittery and wrote books for a living, and John, well, he was John. You wouldn't think the two would get along. But they do. They definitely do. And it is the  _ weirdest  _ thing to see. They drink beer together, they watch games together, they  _ talk  _ to each other (??) and John wasn't even a smartass about it! It blew everyone's minds. Especially since papa Winchester wasn't the type to have friends, save for Bobby but that was a different story. And obviously, it took some time for him to warm up to Chucks odd ways, but he did. 

Chuck gave Dean and Cas both a side hug and a pat on the back, while John, with his manliness, just gave a friendly nod and raised his beer to them both. It was a typical John thing to do. 

Cas asked Mary and Becky if they needed any help in the kitchen, and Dean sat down with all the males and made guy-talk. After, of course, giving Cas a reassuring nod that he was okay for the time being; Castiel was still worried about him. He didn't want Dean to be freaking out about this. 

30 minutes went by and it was time to set the dinner table. “De?” Cas asked as he poked his head in the den, “Will you come help me set the table?” He already knew what the answer would be - a whine because Dean wouldn't want to get up and he  _ hated  _ setting the table - so when he asked the question, he added an innocence to his voice, and did this thing to his eyes where it was  _ like _ puppy dog eyes, but more of a sexy version of them. Something Dean definitely couldn't refuse. 

And it worked. Because as soon as Dean looked up at the sound of his name and he saw Cas, peeking from behind the wall that separated the living room and den, with his oversized grey AC/DC tee that somehow made the blue in his eyes even brighter, and his sex hair that was pointing in all directions but also a few strands stuck to his forehead because he was a little sweaty from the heat in the kitchen but it only made him sexier, and the  _ gorgeous  _ upturn of his pink chapped lips, Dean knew immediately that whatever Cas going to ask, he couldn't say no. 

“ _ Will you come help me set the table?”  _ Except to that. Seriously? He hated doing that! And Cas knew that! No way was Dean helping. Absolutely not. He didn't care how kind Castiel’s voice was. Dean wasn't doing it. 

But then he noticed his face. He  _ really  _ noticed his face. The puppy dog eyes. The  _ sexy _ ones. And he knew then, he was fucked. 

He sighed, set his beer on the table and got up from where he was sitting between Michael and Sam, pointedly ignoring the faces of their siblings. The faces that just  _ screamed _ “you're whipped.” He suppressed a laugh and smirked to himself,  _ if only they knew.  _

He walked towards Cas, blatantly undressing him with his eyes and  _ loving _ the way Cas’ smug expression quickly turned shy as he blushed and averted his eyes. 

Hah. Now it was Dean’s turn to be smug. 

When they got into the dining room there were already 9 plates stacked up on the counter with napkins and silverware on top of them that Mary had set out for them to assort. 

“I’ll get the glasses.” Cas said, going into kitchen, leaving Dean to lay out the plates. He chuckled to himself when he heard Dean's “oh come on!”. 

15 minutes later and they had finally got the table set, save for the lasagna which was cooling off on the stove. It would have been sooner but they kept playfully bumping into each other and getting distracted while flirting. Nonchalantly, of course. And seemingly completely platonic to any outside eyes. All that needed to be done now was get a couple more chairs from the garage and then everyone else can sit down and eat. 

Dean was observing their work and thinking about how great the table ended up looking when Cas asked him to get the chairs. 

“Only if you come with me.” 

“Dean, I don't really think you need help with that.” 

“Oh I think do.” 

Truth is, he just wanted to kiss Cas some. He wasn't really nervous anymore, being there for almost an hour had settled him down some. His mom's house was always relaxing, and the presence of family was soothing. Obviously, he knew that once they'd get to the actual part where they tell their families, then he’d become nervous again, but for now he was okay and just wanted to kiss his boyfriend before they settled down for dinner. 

After pretending to contemplate it, Cas relented. “Fine, I suppose I can help you. I  _ am  _ the strongest out of the two of us, after all.” 

“Hey, I’m bigger than you!” 

Cas raised his eyebrow and glanced down at Dean’s crotch before looking back into his eyes. “Not everywhere.” It was quiet enough so only the two of them could hear as they headed towards the garage. As soon as they stepped in, Dean quickly shut the door and lightly pushed Cas up against it, hands settling in his hips. 

“You sure about that?” 

Green eyes bore into blue now, silently challenging each other. It was almost completely noiseless. The only sound to be heard was their heavy breathing. Still staring deep into the others eyes. 

And then, all in an instant, they burst into laughter. Cas’ head falling onto Dean’s shoulder in front of him, Dean's chin resting on Cas’ head. They could both feel the others body shaking in hysterics. They weren't sure what was so funny, but they laughed nonetheless. Cas lifted his head and reached up, placing a smiley kiss onto Dean's mouth. 

Dean's fingers curled around the other boys hips as he leaned his body into him, fully pressing him against the door. 

They tried to kiss, they really did, but both of them were still laughing so hard and smiling that it just wasn't working. 

“I love you.” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips. 

“I love you.” A peck. 

Dean took a deep breath and stepped back, no longer touching the dark haired man in front of him. “We should get the chairs now.” But he didn't make any moves. Just stood there, a foot away from Cas, and looked around nervously whilst biting his lip. 

“We should.” Cas waited for him to do something else, but he didn't. “De.” He spoke softly. It must have knocked him out of his daze, because he looked back at Cas and let out an anxious laugh. 

“I'm good, I'm good. Let's do this.” And he turned around, doing exactly what he said; grabbing 3 chairs and handing one to Cas. 

“Dean.” 

“Baby, I'm ready, really. I wanna do this.” 

“Are you sure? You're positive? Because if you're still even the littlest but uncomfortable, or nervous, or  _ any-”  _ Dean cut him off with a kiss. 

“Castiel.” 

And there it was. Something in the way Dean said his full name, told Cas that he was telling the truth. He  _ was _ okay doing this. He’s really ready. “Okay.” Cas said, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. Dean returned it, and then walked back to the door before stopping and turning around again.

“Un-unless..Are you-- are  _ you _ nervous? Are you still okay with it? You’re not uncomfortable or anything?” 

Cas shook his head, “I’m great.” He said simply. And he was. He was fucking perfect. He didn't even have a reason to be nervous. Only for Dean. Only because it was  _ Dean  _ who was coming out tonight, officially. And it was a big deal. 

But it was almost like the way he said those words, “I'm great”, conveyed everything he was just thinking, because then Dean was talking again. And Cas wasn't sure how he was doing it, but he was. 

“Cas, this isn't only about me tonight.  _ We’re _ telling our families about us. Not just me. This is isn't gonna be some big ‘Dean Winchester is out of the closet’ thing, because that's not why we’re here. You and I have finally come to an understanding about our feelings for each other, and we’re here to celebrate that. And share that. And just fucking  _ do that,  _ okay? I love you, and you love me, and I'm fucking ready to express that in front of  _ everyone.”  _ Because as cheesy as it sounded, it was true. He wanted to kiss Cas whenever and wherever he pleased. He wanted to put his arm around him on the couch and hold hands at the table and call him his pet names that they have for each other and he didn't even care about the amount of shit they’d inevitably get from their siblings because it was  _ all worth it.  _

He didn't leave any room for Cas to speak after he’d said that, he was already darted out of the garage and back into the main part of the house before Cas could even have opened his mouth to reply. It was a good thing though too, because as soon as he was inside he noticed that everyone was already in the dining room, gathered around the table and ready to sit. 

John mumbled something about how long they'd been waiting and then  took his usual seat at the head of the table. 

“Sorry, Cas was lollygagging.” 

“I was not!” 

Dean chuckled, throwing a wink at him. 

There were already 2 chairs on both sides of the table, and 1 on each end. They’d add a third chair to each side and then just stick the last one at whichever corner had the most room. John and Mary were at the ends and on the left side of the table sat Dean, Cas, and Michael. On the other side was Becky, Chuck, and Gabe. Sam was at corner of Becky and Mary because he was the youngest so he got the worst seat. 

Once everyone was settled, Mary held out both of her hands to the people sitting next to her, “Shall we say a prayer?” After an affirmation from everyone, John began. 

“Dear heavenly father, thank you for providing us with this meal and these wonderful people to share it with. Help it nourish and strengthen our bodies and let us continue to grow closer to you each day. Amen.”

A chorus of Amen’s sounded around the table before the dishes were passed around and everyone began serving themselves. Dean caught Cas’ eye and gave him yet another comforting smile before he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of their families. “I, uh, have something to tell you all.” he started, and cleared his throat again in search for words. “ _ We  _ have something to tell you all.” He felt Cas’ hand on his leg under the table, a soothing gesture. He looked around to everyone at the table, locking gazes with all of them. Every single person in the room was patiently waiting for him to just  _ spit it out _ . “Um.. Cas and I.. We’re uh-- Cas and I are together. Like..  _ together _ together….” 

 

Silence. 

 

“Well it’s about damn time, boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not great at writing smut, so i apologize for how horrible it may have been.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's more of just a filler

_ “It’s about damn time, boy.” _

 

Dean had never been so happy to hear those words come out of his father’s mouth in his entire life. His body nearly exploded with relief. 

 

After that came everyone else’s reactions and they were exactly how Dean thought they’d be. 

 

Becky gasped, just like they predicted, and did actually shed a few tears because she was so happy Cas was happy, she  _ loved  _ Dean and she definitely wasn’t Adams biggest fan. Chuck rubbed a hand on his wife’s back to calm her down and told them that he was happy to hear that, and he knew Cas was in safe hands with Dean. 

 

Mary actually got out of her chair and stepped over to Dean and Cas, giving them huge hugs and kisses on the cheeks. “Oh, my babies!! I’m so happy for you two. I’ve always prayed that you’d be the one to make an honest man out of my son, Castiel.” It earned her an embarrassed “ _ mom!!”  _ from her oldest and a poorly hidden chuckle from her youngest. “Well it’s  _ true _ .” 

 

“So who spilled first?” Michael inquired with a smirk on his face. And Cas said simply, “Dean.” 

 

Sam whooped loudly and held out his hand across the table in a smug way to Michael, getting a sigh from the other man and what looked like $20. 

 

“You  _ bet  _ on us?” Dean knew he shouldn’t be surprised. He  _ called this.  _ He expected it. Yet, for some reason, here he was, shocked.

 

“Of course they bet on us.” Cas said. His hand was still a calming presence on Dean’s thigh. 

 

“What was it?”

 

“Ah, I said it’d be you to bust first, Mike said it would be Cas.” 

 

Dean felt a sense of pride. “Oh yeah? It’s because I have more guts, right Sammy?” He suppressed a small whimper when Cas elbowed him in the ribs. 

 

Michael snorted, “No. It's because both of you are little girls with your feelings and would eventually cave, not who would gain enough courage first.” He and Sam both started laughing as Mary gave them a disapproving look. 

 

“Now boys, go easy on your brothers. You both know how hard it's been for them to get to this point.” That only made Sam and Michael laugh even more. Mary was making it sound like they were admitting to years of drug addiction or something. 

 

Dean glared at the two until he heard  Cas snicker quietly next to him and then whipped his head around to his boyfriend. “What?” Cas asked innocently, shrugging. “They're right.” 

 

Dean groaned and put his head in his hands, annoyed. It was then that everyone at the table started laughing at his misery. Even their parents. 

 

But no one was laughing maliciously, or to be cruel. It was all fond laughter. Laughter that was purely out of love. Dean knew that his entire family, the Novak's included, were immensely happy for their two boys. And Dean and Cas both had endless support. 

 

-

 

After the announcement, dinner continued like normal. Only this time, Becky and Mary were badgering Dean and Cas about all the details. How it happened, when it happened, where it happened. Did they cry? Was Cas surprised when Dean declared his love? Did  _ Dean  _ cry? Becky, despite her dislike for the man, asked about Adam and what his part was in all of this. Cas tried to be brief when talking about him, he knew the mere  _ mention  _ of Adam was enough to make his brothers fume. 

 

Michael and Gabriel despised Castiel's ex boyfriend. They  _ hated  _ him. Michael only met the guy once during the 2 and a half year relationship and refused to meet him a second time. Gabriel wasn't so lucky to never see him again. Attending the same school meant seeing Adam quite often. Plus all the times he was at the boys’ apartments and Adam was there. 

 

Castiel was acutely aware of his siblings’ hatred of Adam, and that should have been enough for Cas to break up with him sooner. No one liked Adam. Not Cas’ family, not Cas’ friends. Not  _ Dean.  _ Had he listened to his family the first time they met Adam, then all of this could have been avoided and perhaps him and Dean might have already started their relationship. 

 

Past was the past though, and there was nothing he could do about it now. Adam was out of the picture and Cas and Dean were together. 

 

When everyone finished dinner and helped clear off the table, Michael, Gabriel and Sam were banned from helping doing the dishes since they were all incapable of cleaning, so they migrated into the living room. Cas, as per usual, helped instead. Becky sent Chuck to grab Cas’ mail from the house, and John grabbed Dean for a quick chat in the den. 

 

Dean sat down on the couch closest to the chair that John always sat in. Each had a beer. Dean wasn't totally sure what this “quick chat” was going to be about, but he was pretty positive it had something to do with him and Cas. He was almost certain, in fact.

 

His stomach wrenched with what his dad was going to say. Sure, he had said it was “about time” around everyone at dinner, but did he say that so that he wouldn't look like a dick in front of everyone? What was he going to say  now? Tell Dean that he was a huge disappointment? Reprimand him for embarrassing him at dinner by coming out? Get on to Dean about how being with another man meant no grandchildren? It was making his heart race just thinking about it. And it was even worse because John was just staring at him. The look on his face was not at all decipherable, and that made Dean even more uneasy. 

 

John shifted in his seat, taking a sip of his beer. “Son.” 

 

Fuck. Here it comes.  _ Son.  _ Dean’s heard that way too many times and he knows exactly how this conversation is going to go so why don't they just-- 

 

“I’m proud of you.” 

 

_ Wait, what? Proud?  _

 

Dean’s head shot up to look at his father, completely clueless and a little freaked out as to why John was saying these words. Something Dean has never heard come out of his mouth in his entire 21 years of living. 

 

John continued, “I know I can be a little hard on you sometimes and I haven't exactly been the best father or role model, but you’re turning into a great man, Dean, and I'm proud of you. You and Sammy both.” 

 

“You're not... disappointed? Or upset?” 

 

“Disappointed? For what?” He looked a little taken aback by his sons question. 

 

“Well, because I'm with a guy. I like guys. You know that's what I meant, right? Cas and I are  _ together.  _ You know, we’re doin the whole--”

 

“I know what you meant, son. I’m not disappointed. Hell, Cas is an awesome kid. You’re lucky to have ‘em.” 

 

It was no surprise that John Winchester had a soft spot for Cas. He always has. He’s always treated Cas like he was his own, only better. Even so, John saying he wasn't upset?? Or disappointed?  _ That  _ was what was surprising. 

 

“Uhh..” Dean was speechless, and still not grasping this. These are the words he's wanted to hear his whole life and when they're finally said, he doesn't understand. He doesn't believe it. 

 

Why was he so fucked up that he couldn’t believe it?

 

John puts a hand on his knee in a comforting way and pats it a couple times before standing up, nodding to his oldest son, and then exiting the den. Effectively leaving Dean to stew in his own thoughts and confusion. 

 

He doesn't know how long he sat there - on the couch, beer in hand, staring at the floor, processing things. 

 

_ John’s proud of me.  _

 

Over and over again, he’s playing it in his head.  _ “I’m proud of you.”  _ And he wants to take it. No questions asked. Just take it and accept it and be thankful for it and let that be that. A dad proud of his son. It's normal, it happens everyday, it happens all the time.

 

Except it's not normal for him. John has never,  _ never  _ told him that or anything remotely similar to it. Always something along the lines of “You could have done better.” And he can't help but to think that there's some other reason why he said it. Something deeper. Or maybe John was just joshing him. Just saying something to screw up Dean’s mind for a little while. He didn't know. 

 

For now though, he was going to stuff all of his doubts into the back of his mind. Deal with them later. Maybe he was overthinking this all and John was actually proud of him. Cas is a fucking fantastic person, of course Dean is lucky to have him. And is it so crazy to believe that Dean has actually done enough in his life and with himself, and come far enough that he  _ deserves  _ for his father to be proud of him?? He deserves it!

 

He’s not on drugs. He’s not an alcoholic. He’s never been arrested or gone to jail. He’s never stolen anything. He’s never even gotten a ticket before. He graduated high school with almost straight A’s. He got a football scholarship to college. He’s  _ still in  _ college and hasn't given up on it yet, no matter how many times he’s wanted to. And he’s a damn good person. He has every right for her father to be proud of him. 

 

So maybe John actually is. 

 

He shakes his head at himself for being silly. John wouldn't tell him he was proud of him if he really wasn't. 

 

He’s said things to Dean before that he didn’t actually mean, but he’d never stoop  _ that  _ low. That’s crazy. 

 

Coming to that conclusion, he takes a sip of his beer and stands up himself, leaving the den in search of the rest of his family. It was getting late, they should probably be heading out soon. 

 

He found Cas in the living room with the rest of the guys while all of the parents were outside on the deck having a drink. He came up behind his boyfriend on the couch and rubbed his shoulder, making himself known. Cas turned his head towards him, smiling as soon as their eyes made contact and he brought his hand up to rest on Dean’s. “Hey, you.” 

 

Despite the fact that they've now had sex - all of the kinds and more than once - and seen each other naked multiple times, he still blushes under Cas’ gaze. Just the way he looks at Dean, like he hung the moon. Like Cas doesn't want to be with anyone for the rest of his life and Dean is all he needs. At least, that's what Dean gets when he sees that look on Cas’ face. (Which is saying a lot for his self loathing ass.)

 

Apparently his boyfriend was thinking the same thing as he was and asked if he's ready to go, he says yes and Cas gets up, their hands still tangled together. Along with Cas, their brothers stand up as well to tell them bye. Michael hugs them both like he did when they got there, Gabriel fist pumps them both a makes a crack about how they're only leaving so they can bone, Dean tells him that's not true but he’s still pretty hopeful. Sam hugs Cas and whispers something in his ear that Dean can't hear, but it seams to please Cas so it's okay. Then Sam comes over to hug Dean, tells him he's happy for him and then jokes about how he wasn't the first person to know. Dean knows Sam well enough to know that even though his voice was teasing, he was still a little bit hurt by the fact then Dean didn't confide in him of all people. 

 

Truth is, Dean doesn't know why he didn't tell Sam first. He didn't intend on telling anyone “first” but aside from Charlie and Balthazar (which was a total heat of the moment thing) everyone else just kind of found out on their own. He knows telling Sam that isn't really going to make him feel better, so he doesn't bother. “I know, but you know mom. She would have killed me if I told you before her and besides, I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone.” 

 

“I better be the first to know when you guys plan on getting married.” Sam laughs, and Dean laughs too, but taking it more seriously than Sam was. He can't help but to feel a little flustered at the thought of him and Cas getting married. It doesn't sound horrible. 

 

“Sure thing, Sammy. I’ll even let you be my best man.” 

 

They left shortly after saying their goodbyes to everyone. The car ride home was silent but comfortable. Neither felt like talking much, despite how happy they both were at the way tonight's events played out. When they got back to their apartment they passed Missouri on the way up who gave them a warm smile but didn't say anything. Back inside their apartment, they were welcomed by Benny, Andy, Charlie, Jo and Ash all spread out in the living room watching  _ Big Daddy.  _ As soon as the girls saw them though Andy paused the movie and they jumped up, already hammering them with questions about how it went tonight and what happened and what did John say? They haven't even been home for a full 30 seconds yet. 

 

“Alright, alright, chill out some.” Dean put his hand out to stop them from coming any closer to him. He was in a good mood but that didn't mean he didn't want some space. “It was fine.” 

 

All 3 girls were silent for a couple of seconds, all standing in the same position with their arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as they just stared at the two men in front of them like they didn't believe a word that was just said. It was Jo who finally spoke up. “Oh bullshit, Winchester, you're gonna have to do better than that.” 

 

He rolled his eyes without any real heat behind the action and muttered a “fucking a” before stepping out of their way and walking past them straight into the kitchen. 

 

Naturally, Jo’s persistent ass followed him. “What's it gonna take for you to spill?” 

 

“You not badgering me.” 

 

“Hate it for ya.” 

 

He could hear Charlie and Andy talking to Cas in the living room, most likely hectoring him as well. He sighed, knowing good and well he wasn't going to get out of this. Especially not if Jo had anything to do with it. “It was fine, Jo, I mean it. John was fine, Mom was fine, Cas’ parents were fine. Apparently everyone was expecting it so it wasn't really a huge surprise.” 

 

Jo snorted. “Well  _ obviously.”  _

 

“What do you mean “ _ obviously” _ ?” 

 

Jo hopped up on the counter and flipped her hair back. “Well you two have been dancing around each other for years now.” He had heard this from  _ literally every single one his friends  _ and he  _ so _ was not looking to hear it again tonight. Jo knew him well enough by the way he groaned and threw his head back in disinterest that she probably shouldn't continue on with that topic. “Okay, okay. Just know that I'm happy for you guys, even if I had to hear it from someone else.” 

 

He gave her an apologetic look. “Thank you.” He meant it, sincerely. He knew all of his family and friends could be annoying  _ as shit  _ but he was thankful for their endless support. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses, “Come on. Let's go watch this move and get drunk. It’s been a long night.” 

 

-

 

They didn't get drunk. Dean  _ wanted  _ to, but Charlie and Jo both had to drive home and it wasn't funny getting drunk unless  _ everyone _ was getting drunk. So Dean drank a couple of beers, did a couple of shots, and was well buzzed while he laid his head in his boyfriend's lap and enjoyed the fingers carding through his hair. 

 

They had finished  _ Big Daddy  _ and were halfway into  _ Happy Gilmore  _ when Dean decided that trying to give Cas a hard on in the most inconspicuous way possible in front of all of their friends was a good idea. 

 

He looked at everyone in the room to make sure they weren't paying attention to him, before turning onto his side, shifting his head so that it pressed more into Cas’ lap. He brought his hand up like he was going to use it as a pillow, but instead rested it just below his head and right between Cas’ legs, just shy of his crotch. Castiel's fingers in his hair stilled for moment, but he otherwise didn't really react. Just kept watching the movie. 

 

Dean slid his hand up a little more, lightly pressing into Cas’ crotch. Cas jumped a little, and Dean could feel the sharp hitch of his breath. He smirked to himself, pushing his fingers just a little more. 

 

“ _ Dean _ .” Cas hissed, low enough to where no one else like hear them. Dean ignored him, of course, and pushed more and felt Cas harden some. He couldn't really do much from this position, so he removed his hand completely and sat up. Pointedly not looking at Cas as he reached for the blanket on the back of the couch and pulled it over the two. Still, nobody paid them a single mind. 

 

He finally met Cas’ eyes and swallowed down the chuckle that crawled up his throat as he saw the curious look on Cas’ face. Dean smiled at him innocently and he sat normally on the couch, put his feet on the coffee table and arranged the blanket over him and Cas to where neither of their waists were visible. 

 

He leaned in to Cas’ side and got comfortable, making sure he had enough room to move his arm without anyone noticing. Jo and Charlie were curled up on the other side of Cas and if Dean wasn’t careful, they’d catch on to what he was doing. As soon as he got situated, he shot Cas a grin before his hand dove under the blanket and settled right on Cas’ crotch. He waited a few minutes for Cas to move the hand if he wasn’t really into it, but Cas leaned more back in his seat and spread his legs a little more, giving Dean room. 

 

Dean’s eyes never left the screen as he skillfully unbuttoned Cas’ pants with one hand, drug the zipper down as slow and quiet as possible and slid his hand right into the underwear. 

 

As soon as he made skin on skin contact, Cas’ member became fully hard as Dean wrapped his finger’s around. His thumb skimmed back and forth over the head that was now leaking beads of precum. He didn’t have any lube, and he obviously couldn’t use his spit, so he spread as much precum as he could around the shaft and slowly began to jack. 

 

His arm moved discreetly up and down, barely noticable. He heard a quiet whimper next to him and Cas’ head dropped onto Dean’s shoulder, his breath hot and heavy on Dean’s neck. He whimpered again when Dean’s grip tightened and the rhythm became a little faster. 

 

Cas’ breathing was getting heavier and Dean knew he was close. “Dean,  _ fuck.”  _ Cas whispered again his neck. “I’m gonna-- I’m--” Dean could feel Cas’ lips open against his neck before he bit down on the skin there to silence himself as he came in hot wet spurts all over Dean’s fist. 

 

As Dean sat there, hand covered in jizz and his boyfriend’s breath on his throat, he was beginning to think maybe this wasn't the brightest idea he’s ever had, because  _ now  _ he was aching in his own pants and had absolutely no idea what to do about that. He looked over to the girls next to him to make sure everything was still kosher and,  _ huh,  _ how had he not realized that they were both asleep? 

 

He dragged his hand out of Cas’ jeans, careful not to get any on the blanket and he brought it up to his mouth. Cas picked it his head up, eyes following Dean’s every move. He looked Cas in the eye as he, one by one, sucked every finger clean. He licked his palm as seductively as possible, taking great pleasure as he noticed the hunger in Cas’ eyes. 

 

_ So  _ was not helping his little situation. 

 

Cas stared at him for at least 3 minutes. Didn't say anything, just  _ stared _ . Until he leaned in close enough that Dean could feel his Cas’ lips against his ear as he growled, “Bedroom. Now.” And Dean certainly didn't have to be told twice. 

 

He jumped up abruptly, held the blanket in front of his crotch and took Cas’ hand to pull him up too. “Well guys, it's been a blast but Cas and are pretty beat so we’re just gonna….” He trailed off when he met Benny’s knowing smirk. “Yeah.” 

 

And they were off without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little one on one heart to heart between John and Dean, hmm??


End file.
